Love You, My Prisoner
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Kelompok itu telah bergerak... dan mereka berhasil membawanya... / "DONGHAAEE!" / sebuah rahasia kecil yang hanya diketahui Heechul seorang... akan terungkap! / 8th Chapter updated! [ On HIATUS ] / HaeHyuk / RnR? #Yumi Liu Anchofish
1. New Police Meet Prisoner

**Love You, My Prisoner**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?), Angst(?)**

**Length : 1/?**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**All Characters Belong to God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Berita terkini,_

_Hari ini pada pukul 23.04 KST, polisi berhasil menangkap buronan disebuah club malam pinggir kota. Buronan tersebut sudah menjadi target para polisi atas kasus pengedaran obat terlarang, pembunuhan, dan pencurian permata di museum kota, namun selama kurun waktu tiga tahun mereka gagal menangkapnya. Pelaku ditemukan tengah ber-pesta minum bersama rekan kriminal-nya atas pemberitahuan seorang saksi mata yang kebetulan berada ditempat lokasi._

_Dikabarkan, tersangka akan mengikuti sidang yang akan diselenggarakan besok pada pukul 10.00 KST di Gedung Pengadilan Seoul untuk ditindak lebih lanjut._

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Anak baru! Bisakah kau lebih cepat melangkah?", gerutu seorang Namja berseragam polisi sambil melipat kedua tangannya kesal melihat seorang Namja lainnya yang melangkah sedikit lamban menurutnya.

"Mi-Mianhae Sunbaenim…", Namja itu sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf sedangkan Namja yang satunya hanya menghela nafas pelan. "haaahhh… terserahlah, kalau begitu kita langsung masuk", ucap Namja itu dan mereka berdua langsung memasuki gedung pengadilan sedikit terburu-buru.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja?", sahut seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang persidangan.

"Mianhae, Hyungnim… anak baru ini ada barang miliknya yang tertinggal di mobil, jadi mau tak mau ia harus kembali ke tempat parkir untuk mengambilnya …", jelas seorang Namja dengan santai sedangkan yang satunya menunduk 'kan kepalanya takut untuk bertatap wajah dengan seorang Namja bersurai cokelat cerah yang mungkin tengah menatapnya_**.**_

"hhh… karena ini adalah hari pertama-mu, aku tak mempermasalah 'kannya… tapi jangan di ulangi lagi… paham?"

"N-Ne Sunbaenim…", Namja itu tetap menunduk takut. "hhh… baiklah dan tak usah takut begitu, lagipula aku tak akan memarahimu Hyukkie…", jelas Namja sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Hoobae-nya yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae yang masih enggan untuk menatapnya. "ya sudah, Heechul-ah kau ketempatmu saja… biar Hyukjae bersamaku…", tutur Namja itu dan Namja yang satunya hanya mengangguk dan pergi ketempat yang dimaksud.

"baiklah, ayo Hyukkie…", Hyukjae mengangguk pelan dan mereka memasuki ruang persidangan dimana orang-orang sudah memenuhi kursi mereka masing-masing. Terlihat hakim tengah melihat beberapa kertas yang diyakini berkas berisikan kasus kriminal sang terdakwa, jaksa tengah berbincang-bincang, sisanya lebih memilih diam menunggu kehadiran tersangka memasuki ruangan.

.

.

"kepada terdakwa, hasil dari keputusan kami… anda dikenai hukuman yang seberat-berat 15 tahun atas kriminal yang telah kau perbuat… sekian dari saya!", putus Hakim menuai protes dari beberapa orang yang menghadiri persidangan yang dilaksanakan selama 35 menit itu.

"_yang benar saja? Kenapa hukuman penjara?"_

"_dia telah membunuh isteri saya! Seharusnya beri dia hukuman mati!"_

"_apa-apaan keputusan itu! Saya tak terima keputusan anda!"_

TOK

TOK

TOK

"HARAP TENANG SEMUA-NYA!", seru Sang Hakim sambil memukul meja dengan palu-nya namun tak di indahkan oleh beberapa orang yang masih protes. Beberapa juri mencoba menenangkan orang-orang yang mulai menjadi dibantu oleh tiga orang polisi yang menjaga keamanan… namun tetap saja, kerusuhan dari mereka semakin lama kian membesar hingga…

DOR

Mereka langsung terdiam tatkala mendengar suara tembakan dari salah satu polisi yang mulai jengah dengan perilaku mereka. "haahh… bisakah kalian tak usah ribut? Merepotkan saja…!", ucap Heechul _**–pelaku tembak tadi— **_dengan nada ketus serta aura dingin terpancar dari bola matanya dan sukses membuat kerumunan tadi langsung tenang.

"Heechul-sshi, terima kasih telah menenangkan mereka… tapi anda tak perlu mengeluarkan tembakan anda…", tegur sang Hakim sambil melihat ke atas dimana peluru yang bersarang dari pistol milik Heechul meluncur keluar hinggap dilangit-langit _**–tepat dibawah Heechul berdiri—**_

"Joesonghamnida Yang Mulia… Saya takkan mengulangi-nya lagi…", ucap Heechul lalu membungkuk sopan sedangkan Leeteuk yang berdiri dekat tempat juri hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan Hyukjae hanya menatap kikuk melihat salah satu seniornya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, sidang hari ini ditutup!"

TOK

TOK

TOK

Hakim mulai meninggalkan tempatnya, di ikuti wakil hakim serta para juri. Dan perlahan orang-orang yang menghadiri persidangan juga meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan kesal akan hasil keputusan yang tak memuaskan mereka.

"nah Hyukkie, sekarang tugasmu mengawal terdakwa menuju mobil… kau bisa…?"

"N-Ne! akan saya coba!", Leeteuk tersenyum lalu ia menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae yang tertutupi topi polisi. Dengan perasaan sedikit kikuk, Hyukjae mendekati terdakwa yang dijaga oleh dua polisi lainnya. "baiklah! Kita kembali!", sahut Leeteuk dan semua polisi yang berada di persidangan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Hyukjae berdiri tepat disebelah terdakwa. Sesekali ia melirik pria yang ada disebelahnya. Ia akui, pria ini tampan… suraian brunette halus sedikit acak-acakan, kulitnya terlihat sedikit halus, garis wajahnya sangat menawan, serta matanya yang terlihat teduh, dan tubuhnya lumayan atletis. Lalu ia menghela nafas pelan karena pria tampan ini menjadi tersangka...

Eh?

'_A-apa yang kupikirkan?!', _Hyukjae menepuk pelan kedua pipinya melupakan pikiran anehnya. "kau baik-baik saja?", tanya salah satu polisi yang melihat tingkah Hyukjae. "e-eh? Gwenchanayo…", jawab Hyukjae kikuk dan akhirnya mereka tiba di parkiran mobil.

Mereka mulai memasuki mobil dan tak lama, salah satu yang bertugas mengemudi menghidupkan mesin dan mereka berangkat menuju markas.

.

.

BRUUM

Dalam perjalanan tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Polisi pertama sibuk mengemudikan mobil, polisi yang satunya sibuk membaca sebuah berkas berisikan daftar kasus yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang merasakan suasana hening yang begitu kikuk _**–menurutnya—**_ hanya diam sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

Seorang pria yang menjadi tersangka hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Namun matanya melirik ke sebelah kiri tempat Hyukjae berada. Ia menatap lama wajah Namja yang baru menjadi polisi tersebut begitu intens.

Wajah manis yang terlihat lugu, suraian cokelat cerah yang begitu halus, garis wajah dan rahang yang terlihat begitu menawan, bibir tebalnya yang terlihat manis, dan kedua mata berobsidian cokelat caramel.

'_manis…', _batinnya. Lama ia menatap wajah Namja itu membuat Hyukjae merasa risih karena seseorang menatapnya. Ia menoleh kesebelah kanannya, dan mendapati pria itu tengah tertidur _**–lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur—**_ dan entah kenapa, wajah Hyukjae sedikit memanas.

'_masa iya aku menyukai seorang narapidana seperti dia?!', _pikirnya risau sedangkan pria itu tetap dengan posisi tidur menyandar melirik wajah Hyukjae yang bersemu dengan ekor matanya.

.

.

.

.

'_I'll Get You, My Cute Officer…', _batin pemuda itu lalu menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo~! Yumi kembali… Yumi bawa FF gaje lainnya soalnya lagi bosen gak tau mau ngapain, jadinya publish aja FF baru… tapi kalo gak jelas, Gomennasai~! :o**

**Dan saat ini aku lagi _gak janji_ lho~! Buat Updated kilat *PLAK!**

**Soalnya tugas sekolah dan tugas rumah menumpuk dan harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin…**

**.**

**Jadi, mohon maklum jika lama di Updatednya *Bow***

**.**

**Dan sekarang, numpang balas Review untuk FF OS – "Memories"**

**.**

**Reviews Reply :**

novaanchofishy** : **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^ aku buatnya sesuai dengan kisah adikku yang sekarang ini lagi jalin hubungan lagi... *curhat_dikit_bolehlah* Kamsahamnida :)

azihaehyuk : Arigatou Gozaimasu... yaahh aku buatnya juga ngerasa begitu.. tapi kubuat sesuai kisahnya... Kamsahamnida :)

JewELFishy-Anchofish : -_- gak ada emot lain selain itu, Eunra-ah? tapi Arigatou buatmu, My Partner ;)

Lan214EunhaElf : saya aja kaget denger ceritanya dari Dongsaengku... tapi yaahh akhirnya happy ending ^^ Kamsahamnida :)

SweetPolarise86 : R-Rin?! sejak kapan kau punya Acc FFn? o.O Gomennasai adikku tersayang jadi flashback plus kepake ceritamu buat jadi FF :3 yaahh tak masalah kalau kubedakan beberapa bagian dalam cerita... ok ok, nanti aku traktir es krim(?) buat ilangin flashbackmu itu... :P

Mysterious SiDer : Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^ tapi berhentilah menangis *kasih tissue* :)

Polarise437 : e-eh?! Gomennasai Gomennasai~! *sujud2* saya gak kejam kok o.O ini kubuat sesuai dengan cerita dari adikku yang.. yaahh begitu deh :3 but... Kamsahamnida ^^

Depi : Arigatou Gozaimasu... soal FF ini, memang diambil dari Kisah cinta adikku tersayang, dimana sang kekasih mengalami kecelakaan namun sebelum ia berpulang menyempatkan diri menemui adikku yang lagi sakit... *hiks* tapi setahun kemudian ia dapat orang yang mirip dengannya dan jadinya mereka mulai menjalin hubungan dengan baik :) anyway, Kamsahamnida :D

fitri : mianhae... jangan nangis *kasih tissue* Kamsahamnida :)

Haehyuk : begitulah *hiks* soal FF My Lovely Hyung... aku gak tau deh soalnya Eunra lagi sibuk dalam pengejaran nilainya yang kurang... tapi katanya sih dia bakal updated secepat mungkin... :)

**.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu *Deep Bow***

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	2. New Place

**Love You, My Prisoner **

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish **

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk **

**Rated : T - M **

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?), Angst(?) **

**Length : 2/? **

**Disclaimer : **

**_"All Characters Belong to God!"_ **

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL **

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY! **

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

DUAGH

"selamat datang di rumah barumu…!", ucap salah satu petugas polisi begitu dingin setelah menendang masuk seorang narapidana ke dalam sel dan mengunci-nya. "ano, Sunbaenim… apa tak terlalu kasar?", tanya petugas polisi lainnya _**—Hyukjae—**_ yang berada dibelakang petugas tersebut.

"dengar ya anak baru, sekarang kau berada di area kelas berat! Jadi mau tak mau kau harus bertindak tegas dengan narapidana yang dimasuk 'kan ke sini walaupun dengan tindakan kasar sekalipun! Contohnya seperti dia…", jelas petugas tersebut lalu ia melirik tajam pria yang sebelumnya ia tendang.

Hyukjae hanya menelan ludahnya sedikit takut.

"Ja~! Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi penjaga di area ini…", cicit polisi itu lalu memberikan kunci sel padanya. "e-eh? Aku sendiri yang melakukannya? Ta-tapi tempat ini begitu luas…", tanya Hyukjae kikuk dan sedikit protes ia lontarkan. "apa kau keberatan?", tanya balik polisi itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk membuat nyali Hyukjae langsung menciut seketika. "A-aniyo… Sunbae…", jawab Hyukjae sambil menunduk 'kan kepalanya takut.

"baiklah, selamat bekerja~!"

"N-Ne, Kangin Sunbae-nim…", Hyukjae membungkuk 'kan badannya lalu ia menatap punggung polisi yang bernama lengkap Kim Young Woon atau disapa Kangin tersebut yang perlahan menjauh. "Sunbae yang menyeramkan… tapi kenapa Leeteuk Sunbaenim bisa menjalin 'hubungan' dengan-nya…? Huft~!", dumel Hyukjae sambil mempout 'kan bibirnya lucu.

Manik Caramelnya menoleh ke dalam Sel yang sudah ditempati oleh seorang Pria yang baru saja ditendang masuk oleh Kangin sebelumnya. Pria itu masih meringkuk dilantai membuat Hyukjae sedikit khawatir. "Ano… tuan, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Hyukjae sambil berjongkok untuk melihat keadaannya… namun tak ada respon dari pria itu.

"huft…", Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan lalu ia menusuk-nusuk punggung pria itu dengan sebuat ranting yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada digenggaman-nya. "eh?", polisi baru itu menghentikan '_mari-menusuk-tubuh-pria-itu-dengan-ranting_' disaat narapidana itu menggerak 'kan tubuhnya kecil membuat Hyukjae terkesiap.

"mmm… Ya~! Jangan… memakan… bagianku, paboo~!"

Zzz…Zzz…

Hening sesaat~

_'ya ampun, ternyata dia tertidur…'_, batin Hyukjae sweatdrop setelah mendengar igauan tak jelas dari pria itu. diambil kunci yang diberikan oleh salah satu Senior yang sangat menyeramkan –menurutnya— lalu ia bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya untuk membuka pintu sel dan masuk kedalamnya sekedar memindahkan pria itu ke atas kasur yang sudah disediakan disana.

"Uugghh~! Berat sekali~!", gumam Hyukjae sambil memapah tubuh yang bisa dibilang sedikit besar dari dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya ia berhasil memindahkan tubuh pria yang masih terlelap itu. ditatap lama wajah pria itu membuat wajah Hyukjae merona tipis.

_'ke-kenapa aku memerah lagi? Oh Ayolah Hyukkie~! Tak lucu kalau kau menyukai seorang narapidana…'_, batin Hyukjae bijak(?) dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merasa sudah cukup, ia melangkah 'kan kakinya keluar dari sel tersebut… namun…

GREP

"Hwaa~!", pergelangan tangan kirinya ditahan oleh seseorang dan secara tiba-tiba ia ditarik paksa hingga ia dipangku oleh sang pelaku penarik yang ternyata pria itu _**–yang awalnya hanya berpura-pura tidur— **_

"ka-kau mau apa?", tanya Hyukjae takut sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Tangan kiri pemuda itu dengan iseng menggerayangi tubuh kurus Hyukjae dari paha hingga leher dan tentu membuatnya risih. "Y-Ya! Ya! Lepaskan aku!", seru Hyukjae sambil mencoba melepas tangan kanan dari pemuda itu yang menahan pergerakannya.

"sstt~!", pemuda itu menempelkan jari telunjuk kirinya diatas bibir Hyukjae untuk diam. Ditatap dalam manik caramel itu dan ia menyeringai kemudian. "kalau tak salah, namamu adalah Lee Hyuk Jae…", celetuk pemuda itu sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk samar.

"baiklah... perkenalkan, namaku Lee Dong Hae… dan kau tak 'kan pernah lepas dariku… My Cuttie Officer…", pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya lalu ia medekat 'kan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda manis itu sekedar berbisik dan…

SLRUP

BUAGH

Menjilati cuping telinga Hyukjae dan tentu setelahnya ia mendapatkan tinju dari pemuda manis itu hingga sedikit terhuyung plus memberi-nya kesempatan untuk keluar dari sel tersebut.

ZRAK

CKLEK

Pemuda manis itu langsung menutup pintu sel dan menguncinya.

"Ya! A-Apa-apaan kau! Seenaknya menjilati telingaku! Kau tahu aku ini siapa Hah?!", bentak Hyukjae sambil menyentuh telinga yang sehabis dijilati oleh Donghae. "Hn… tentu… kau adalah milikku dan tak boleh seorang pun Menyentuh-MU bahkan bersetubuh denganmu kecuali AKU…", balas Donghae santai menatap wajah Hyukjae yang sudah merah padam.

"Da-Dasar mesum~!", pekik Hyukjae dan meninggalkan sel yang sudah di huni oleh Donghae. "hn, dia begitu lucu…", gumam Donghae dengan seringaian yang terpasang diwajah tampannya.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Hyukjae melangkah kakinya dengan perasaan kesal bercampur malu menuju kantor-nya atas kejadian di sel tahan tadi. _'apa-apaan orang itu! seenaknya berbicara begitu! Awas saja kau!',_ gerutu Hyukjae dalam hati dan ia tiba didepan pintu kantornya lalu membukanya kasar.

BRAK

Suara debuman pintu yang menghantam dinding terdengar begitu kuat hingga orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hyukjae-ah, Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?", tanya salah satu diantara mereka yang melihat pemuda manis itu yang sekarang sudah duduk ditempatnya dengan posisi kepalanya ditaruh diatas meja.

"…", Hyukjae tak membalas. Pikirannya masih pergi entah kemana.

_'Lee Dong Hae sialan~! Seenaknya melakukan hal mesum disaat baru kenal 15 menit yang lalu~! Grr~!',_ batin Hyukjae lalu menghentak 'kan kakinya kesal dan tentu membuat polisi lain yang melihatnya heran dengan tingkahnya.

PUK

"Eh?", Hyukjae mendongak 'kan kepalanya begitu ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Minnie Hyung?", gumam Hyukjae setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya yang bernaa Lee Sung Min. "Hyuk-ah, kau ada masalah?", tanya pemuda berwajah manis itu setelah duduk pada kursi sebelah Hyukjae.

"Aniyo Hyung, Gwenchana…", jawab Hyukjae sedikit lesu. "aku tahu kau berbohong Hyukkie… ayolah, cerita saja padaku…", Sungmin memelas membuat pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "baiklah, tapi jangan cerita pada siapapun…" "Arra… Arra", Sungmin mengangguk mantap dan Hyukjae mulai ceritanya.

.

.

"… begitulah ceritanya…", Hyukjae selesai bercerita lalu menatap Sungmin yang sekarang ini tengah… Speechless? "Hyung?", pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Sungmin. "ooii Hyung~!", Hyukjae menaik 'kan nadanya dan sukses membuyarkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi terbengong mendengar cerita dari Hoobae manisnya.

"ya ampun Hyukkie… lebih baik kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang itu!", ucap Sungmin tegas. "memang itu yang ku mau… tapi… di-dia… tampan juga…"

"Aiisshh… kau sudag jatuh dalam pesonanya… dia itu Playboy kelas kakap(?) bahkan banyak wanita yang ia 'tiduri' semasa ia menjadi buronan lho…", Sungmin menjelaskan sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipi Hyukjae. "maka itu, Hyung bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini?", tanya Hyukjae penuh harap.

"hmm… soal itu, tergantung padamu Hyuk…", Hyukjae langsung lemas. "tapi coba kau jangan terlalu sering dekat dengannya… kalau tak salah, Kangin Hyung menugaskanmu sebagai penjaga Area Kelas Berat 'kan? Sebisa mungkin kau hanya melakukan pemeriksaan rutin lalu abaikan dia…", Sungmin kembali menjelaskan.

"hhh… baiklah… akan kucoba Hyung…", sahut Hyukjae lesu dan Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemuda manis itu memberi semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued **

**A/N : **

**Annyeonghaseyo~! Yumi bawa Chap dua~! dan apa diatas agak pendek atau absurd? Gomenne… soalnya aku lagi sakit dan disuruh istirahat total ama Okka-San… tapi yaahh karena aku bandel, aku bela-belain buat lanjutin nih FF… yaaahh walau mungkin bakal Gaje dan melenceng jauh dari Genre Kriminal gitu -,- *uhuk* malah terkesan Comedy gitu *haatchii~!* -_- **

**.**

**Reviews Reply : **

**lyndaariezz : **Ne Chingu, maksudnya Hae itu... pengen naklukin hati Hyukkie gitu :3 Arigatou ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : ini udh lanjut... Gomennasai kalo aku gak bisa ASAP *uhuk* Arigatou ^^

**narty2h0415** : ini udh lanjut... Arigatou ^^

** .1 : **pengennya Hyuk jadi Napi *ditabok Hyuk* xD Yup, itu memang DongHaek :3 Arigatou ^^

**ukeHyuk line** : ini udh lanjut... Arigatou ^^

**nanazzz** : ini udh lanjut~! ntar di chap kedepannya dinaikin kok... buat... yaahh begitu deh xD Arigatou ^^

**aaa** : kita lihat saja seperti apa kisahnya *absurd* Gomenne kalo gak bisa Update kilat *uhuk* Arigatou ^^

**Polarise437** : Yup, Klo Hyukkie jadi Napi.. terlalu imut :3 soal ntuh lagi mikirindeh apa kabur atau tetep dalam penjara... eheheh... Arigatou ^^

**. **

**RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu **

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	3. First Day On Duty

**Love You, My Prisoner**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?), Comedy(?)**

**Length : 3/?**

**Disclaimer :**

**_"_****_All Characters Belong to God!"_**

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Pagi hari di markas kepolisian Seoul, 08.38 KST_**

Seorang polisi baru saja tiba di kantornya dan ia sedikit tersentak begitu keadaan tempatnya bekerja begitu sepi tak ada siapapun. _'mereka pada kemana?', _pikirnya bingung lalu ia duduk ditempatnya sekedar mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan oleh Seniornya dua hari yang lalu.

"oh? Hyukkie kau sudah datang?", sahut seseorang dari ruang Pantry membuat polisi yang sedang membaca dokumen yang ternyata Hyukjae itu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Siwon-ah… kapan kau datang? Dan yang lain kemana?", tanya Hyukjae to the point.

"aku datang jam 07.19 KST… beberapa ada yang mendapat tugas baru, para Senior ada panggilan untuk mendatangi rapat penting, dan sisanya **_–Hoobae— _**melakukan sedikit pelatihan oleh Kangin Sunbaenim…", jelas Siwon sambil menyeruput Americano buatannya. "hhh… mereka sibuk sekali ya?", gumam Hyukjae setelah mendesah pelan.

"ya sudah… Siwon-ah, bisa bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan dokumen ini? Hari ini aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin penjara kelas berat…", pinta Hyukjae sambil menatap Siwon dengan puppy eyesnya memohon. "Baiklah, kebetulan aku lagi tak ada kerjaan untuk sementara waktu…", jelas Siwon lalu ia mengambil dokumen yang diletakkan Hyukjae diatas mejanya.

"Aaaahh~! Gomawo Wonnie~! Kau yang terbaik~!", dengan girang dan polos, polisi manis itu memeluk tubuh atletis pemuda tampan itu dan langsung melesat menuju tempat yang akan menjadi rutinitas setiap harinya… meninggalkan Siwon yang terbengong setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hyukkie… memelukku?", gumamnya pelan lalu ia menepuk sedikit keras kedua pipinya. "tidak… tidak… tidak…! Choi Si Won! Kau sudah punya Honey Bummie yang sekarang sudah menjadi tunanganmu itu~!", kembali ia bergumam pada dirinya tetap menepuk kedua pipinya dengan wajah sedikit absurd **-_-**

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok Hyukjae yang tengah mengecek semua sel yang berada di Area Kelas Berat. Awalnya ia sedikit menyesal, kenapa ia tak meminta bantuan Siwon untuk melakukan ini? Tapi tak enak juga meminta bantuannya untuk melakukan pengecekan rutin disini dan apalagi ia tak mau melihat sosok Sunbae-nya dalam mode amarah meningkat jika ia menyuruh Siwon melakukan tugas ini.

Haahh…

Dengan sedikit malas, ia melangkah menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan jeruji besi di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sesekali ia menengok kedalam sel untuk melihat keadaan para narapidana lalu menulis kedalam buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Dan kakinya terhenti begitu ia tiba pada Sel yang terletak di ujung lorong. Ia menghela nafas berat karena begitu malas untuk mengecek keadaan narapidana yang menghuni sel tersebut… siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ikan mesum… Lee Dong Hae.

Huft… mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat pemuda manis itu kesal. Ingin sekali ia melempar si Napi mesum itu ke dalam laut yang penuh dengan hiu ganas… tapi sayang-nya ia pasti akan dihukum oleh Kangin kalau melakukan hal tersebut.

Kembali ia membaca untaian kalimat yang tertera dalam bukunya.

_'__cek kesehatan fisik secara langsung pada Narapidana Area Kelas Berat… Lee Dong Hae… ingat! Hanya Lee Dong Hae! Ini perintah dari Heechul Hyung!'—_**Kang In****_._**

'kenapa harus aku?', batinnya merana. Lalu dengan setengah hati ia melangkah dan membuka pintu sel hingga terlihat sosok Lee Dong Hae yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang tersedia disana.

"hn? Wah… wah… kukira siapa? Ternyata kau... merindukanku eoh?", goda Donghae setelah menoleh kebelakang siapa yang mengganggu waktunya. "tch! Tak sudi aku merindukan sosok Ikan mesum jadi-jadian sepertimu! Aku hanya melakukan pemeriksaan rutin!", jelas Hyukjae cuek dengan beberapa notasi kata yang ia tekankan dan membuat Donghae merasa geli dengan tingkah Sipir yang baru ia kenali.

"nah, tak usah basa-basi.. kau berbaring saja!", titah Hyukjae sambil mengubah posisi pria yang berstatus narapidana itu menjadi terlentang. "dan juga…"

.

.

"Ya! Ya!"

"bisakah kau diam?!"

"aku akan diam… setelah kau memberitahu ku… kenapa mataku ditutup?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan.

"… agar kau tak melakukan ini-itu padaku…", jawab Hyukjae sedikit ketus. _'aaaiisshhh… apa yang Heechul Sunbae-nim pikirkan? Kenapa aku harus memeriksa kondisi fisik dari Ikan Mesum ini….?', _pikir Hyukjae sambil mendengus pelan. ia menekan sedikit kuat pada bagian perut pria brunette itu lalu beralih pada dada kiri-nya dan mencatat sesuatu di Note yang ia bawa.

"baiklah sudah selesai…", gumam sipir itu lalu melepas penutup mata yang dipasangkan pada kedua mata Donghae. "baiklah, aku pergi…"

GREP

"Hwaaa~!"

"kau pikir semudah itu untuk keluar dari sel-ku eoh? Kau harus membayarnya…", bisik Donghae pelan lalu sedikit menjilati cuping telinga Hyukjae dan tentu sukses membuat pemuda manis itu merinding. "a-apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan…!", Hyukjae meronta dalam pelukan Donghae yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan kecilnya itu.

"kau… sangat manis…", kembali ia berbisik dan menggigit pelan telinga Hyukjae dan…

BUAGH

Pemuda manis itu langsung memberinya pukulan tepat pada rahang pria itu hingga ia bisa bebas dari pelukan-nya. "tch! Jangan pernah mempermainkanku….!", seru Hyukjae dan langsung menutup sel kemudian melangkah menjauhi dari tempat yang menurutnya sangat laknat itu.

"Appayo…", ringis Donghae sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang sehabis mendapat bogem mentah dari pemuda manis itu.

Sementara itu, terlihat sosok pria cantik yang tengah bersandar pada tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "hmm… sepertinya akan sangat menarik…", gumamnya dan kemudian ia menyeringai. Ia melangkah ketempat kurungan pria brunette itu dengan sebuah senyum misterius yang menghias pada wajah cantiknya.

"aduduh… ada ikan yang dapat bogem mentah dari monyet…", sindir pria itu sambil melihat sosok Donghae dari pintu yang memiliki sebuah penutup.

**_[ Note : eto… maksud pintu itu… kalian tahu pintu penjara yang di film 'Miracle In Cell No. 07' ? karena udh lama gak nulis ama baca buat point cerita, aku agak bingung ngejelasinnya -_- ]_**

"apa maumu?", sahut Donghae malas.

"sebenarnya sih tak ada…. Tapi apa kau tertarik dengan tawaranku...?"

_'__katanya tak ada…', _batin Donghae nelangsa. "apa itu…?"

"sebuah hal yang benar-benar kau inginkan selama ini…", jelas pria itu lalu ia menyeringai penuh makna dan tentu Donghae yang mengerti makna tersebut langung membalas seringaian tersebut.

"hhh… baiklah, apa itu, Kim Hee Chul-sshi ?"

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekian kalinya Hyukjae menghela nafas. Pikirannya masih kacau dengan kejadian yang terulang lagi di sel laknat itu. ia membenaman kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja sambil merenungkan nasibnya bekerja disini.

"Yoo~! Hyukkie…! Kau kenapa Hm?", sahut sebuah suara membuat Hyukjae mendongak 'kan kepalanya. "Heechul Sunbae? Aniyo, Gwenchanayo… hanya merasa lemas saja…", balas Hyukjae pelan. "heung… baiklah, aah… kau mau ini?", pria itu **_–Heechul— _**memberikan sekaleng soda pada Hyukjae.

"e-eh? Gomawo Sunbae…",

"jadi… bagaimana pemeriksaan rutin pertamamu?", tanya Heechul santai sambil membuka kaleng minuman tersebut. "sangat buruk…! Tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan cek kesehatan fisik pada-nya?", cerocos Hyukjae dengan wajah cemberutnya. "itu sih salahmu sendiri… kau begitu ahli dalam keadaan otot dan saraf disetiap tubuh… tak mungkin 'kan kalau aku menyuruh si Raccoon itu yang melakukannya…", jelas pria cantik itu lalu meneguk soda-nya.

"i-iya juga sih…", gumam Hyukjae membenarkan begitu ia membayangkan sosok Seniornya melakukan cek kesehatan pada Donghae… bisa-bisa ikan mesum itu langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena cedera otot dan patah tulang.

"nah nah nah… tak usah memikirkan masalah itu… aah iya… kau bisa menemaniku?", tanya Heechul. "menemani apa?"

"hari ini aku dapat tugas… tapi mungkin sedikit susah… kau bisa membantuku?",

"hmm… baiklah, kebetulan aku Free saat ini…", ucap Hyukjae. "Yosh! Tugasnya akan kujelaskan besok… kalau begitu sampai jumpa…", Heechul langsung melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"hmm… besok… setelah pemeriksaan harian…", gumam Hyukjae dan kembali ia pundung begitu mengingat tugas utamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_'__KangIn Sunbae-nim… bisakah tugas yang kau berikan boleh kuberikan pada yang lain saja…?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena menghilang dari FFn… kukira selama aku Hiatus, EunRa bakal ngurusin Acc FFn, tapi pas liat list FFn… gak ada yang berubah… **

_(Kecuali Witch Love)_

**Haaahh… aku jadi merasa bersalah, walau aku hanya 2****nd**** Author di Acc ini… aah iya, ada alasan kenapa aku gak Update FF ini atau Publish FF baru… karena sekarang aku udh menetap di Jepang dan penuh dengan pekerjaan rumah plus sekolah… tapi di waktu luang aku lanjutin FF-ku Kok… jadi EunRa yang mempublish 'kan ceritanya setelah ku kirim via E-Mail padanya…**

**Nah, tanpa basa basi lagi… **

**Reviews Reply :**

isroie106 : Hontou ni Gomennasai kalo kurang panjang *deep Bow* dan maaf juga kalau aku hilang dari FFn.. Arigatou ^^

ukeHyuk line : sebenarnya apa yang kau bilang itu… memang benar… nantinya Haek meng uhuk Hyukkie di sana xD Mian gak Updated lama… Arigatou ^^

MicheliaAdhaa : Gomennasai kalo lama Updated.. Arigatou ^^

.1 : teheheh… Hyukkie itu emg gak ada yang bisa nahan buat gituin *eh? Actually, ini memang Rated M tapi sengaja aja bikin T… soalnya belum bagian intinya :3 dan Gomennasai kalau aku hilang dari FFn… Arigatou ^^

Zhouhee1015 : heheheh… Gomennasai, kalo pendek… tapi gegara otak mulai full dengan kegiatan rumah jadinya cman bisa buat pendek aja… dan maaf kalau gak Updated… Arigatou ^^

sweetyhaehyuk : sebenarnya ini Rated M tapi sengaja buat T aja… :3 eh Maaf ding, salah tulis Genre… gak Angst kok :3 _(itu pun tergantung dengan gambaran cerita di kepalaku)_ Arigatou ^^

narty2h0415 : Gomennasai kalo lama plus hilang dari FFn… dan Gomenne kalo ini mungkin agak aneh… Arigatou ^^

lyndaariezz : dia akan mencoba berhati-hati walau agak mustahil… *eh? Gomennasai karena menghilang dari FFn… Arigatou ^^

cho. .794 : klo Hyukkie kubuat jadi kekar kesan Kawaii nya ilang ntar ._. Tentu senang karena ada objek goda buatnya :3 Gomennasai klo lama menghilang dari FFn… Arigatou ^^

Polarise437 : Arigatou ^^ Gomennasai kalo lama menghilang dari FFn karena tugas ama gangguan kesehatan… Hontou ni Arigatou ^^

Uruskyclouds : ini Rated M sebenarnya… tapi sengaja bikin T :3 Hae selalu mesum dikepala saya *ditabok Hae* Gomennasai klo lama menghilang dari FFn… Arigatou ^^

Guest : pacaran dan… aku gak mau Spoiler ._. Gomennasai kalo lama menghilang plus aku gak bisa Updated Fast karena waktu sehari-hari ama buat lanjutannya… *uhuk* Arigatou J

novaanchofishy : kalo bisa aku coba buat moment moment-nya walau mungkin rada absurd karena kubuat karakter Hyukkie sedikit keras kepala ama sedikit egois :3 Gomennasai lama menghilang dari FFn… Arigatou ^^

HAEHYUK IS REAL : Hyukkie emg selalu cantik :3 :P Donghae emg selalu mesum~! *dihajar HaeHyuk xD * Gomennasai kalo lama menghilang dari FFn… tapi sebisa mungkin aku Updated FF ini…

**Sekali lagi…**

**Hontou ni Gomennasai...**

**Jeongmal Mianhae…**

**I'm Sorry…**

**Atas menghilangnya aku dan masalah pribadi EunRa yang tiba-tiba datang… :(**

**But We're Trying to Updated and Published Fict…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	4. Plan, Be My Friend!

**Love You, My Prisoner**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?), Comedy(?)**

**Length : 4/?**

**Disclaimer :**

**_"_****_All Characters Belong to God!"_**

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Note : ****_Italic (Flashback)_**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang berlari ketakutan karena mendengar sebuah tembakan yang berasal dari sebuah Bank. Ada tiga pria yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup yang diketahui seorang perampok terus mengancam orang-orang yang berada di dalam Bank dengan pistol-nya agar mereka tidak menghubungi polisi jika ingin selamat. Tiga perampok itu kemudian menaiki mobil van hitam yang terparkir didepan Bank dan mereka langsung kabur dengan membawa hasil curian mereka sebesar 750 Juta Won.

Di perjalanan mereka menuju tempat persembunyian mereka, muncul tiga buah mobil polisi yang mengejar mereka hingga pria yang mengemudi mobil van tersebut mendengus kesal dan menginjak gas.

BRUUUMM

BRRUUUMM

"Ya! Berhenti Kalian!", seru seorang polisi namun tak di indahkan oleh komplotan perampok tersebut malah laju mobil van tersebut semakin cepat. "Aiiisshh… Jinjja…", desis-nya geram dan menyuruh rekannya untuk menambah kecepatan mobil.

/ Siwon-ah, bagaimana keadaannya? /

"Mereka akan menuju Busan… Jika tidak dicegah mereka akan bebas…", jelas polisi tersebut yang ternyata Siwon dan ia beserta empat rekan lainnya berusaha mengejar van tersebut.

Disisi lain, Leeteuk yang berkomunikasi dengan Siwon langsung menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk bersiap. "baiklah, kalau begitu serahkan kepada kami…", Leeteuk memutus komunikasinya dan keluar dari mobil-nya lalu menghampiri Heechul yang berdiri menatap jalur yang kemungkinan akan di lalui target mereka.

"semua sudah?", tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, dan juga… 'dia' sudah siap di tempat…", jawab Heechul santai.

Tak lama, mobil yang menjadi target mereka terlihat di depan mata. Beberapa polisi mulai mengarahkan pistol mereka ke mobil tersebut. Sementara itu, pengemudi Van tersebut sedikit mendengus namun ia menyeringai dan kembali menginjak gas menambah kecepatannya. Sadar jika target mempercepat lajunya, Heechul memberi kode untuk menembakinya… namun bukan untuk anak buahnya yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Melainkan untuk seorang pemuda yang stand by di suatu tempat. Pemuda itu langsung melepas tembakannya begitu melihat kode dari seniornya…

DOORR

Peluru yang di tembak berhasil mengenai ban depan mobil Van tersebut hingga membuat pengemudinya tak terkendali dan menabrak tiang lampu yang jaraknya 5 meter dari tempat Heechul, Leeteuk dan lainnya berada.

Langsung Leeteuk memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengepung mobil tersebut. Kelompok perampok tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah lalu salah seorang polisi mengambil barang jarahan mereka yang berada di dalam sebuah koper hitam. "langsung borgol mereka dan bawa ke markas..!", titah Heechul dan anak buahnya langsung memborgol ke-empat perampok tersebut.

Pria cantik itu menoleh ke arah jalan dan mendapati tiga mobil polisi yang berhenti di depannya. "Heechul Hyung, apa mereka sudah tertangkap?", tanya Siwon to the point. "Yap sudah… tapi sebelum itu…"

GEPLAK

"Auuuhh…!, Hyung! Kenapa menjitaki ku?", sungut pemuda tampan tersebut sambil mengusap kepalanya sehabis di jitaki Seniornya. "hanya memberi sebuah hadiah saja…", cicit Heechul santai sedangkan Leeteuk yang merupakan atasan mereka hanya menggeleng pelan. lalu manik matanya menangkap seseorang yang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"kerja bagus… kau berhasil melumpuhkan mereka…", puji Leeteuk pada seorang pemuda yang menjadi pelaku tembakan tadi. "…", pemuda itu memberi hormat se-adanya pada Leeteuk dan pergi ke mobilnya begitu saja dan tentu membuat-nya mengernyit heran.

"ada yang tahu kenapa dengannya?", tanya Leeteuk pada beberapa bawahannya yang di balas dengan gelengan tak tahu. Sedangkan Heechul yang melihat pemuda tersebut hanya menggaruk tengkuk-nya tak gatal.

_'__apa karena tadi pagi ya?', _pikirnya.

.

.

.

**_A Few Hours Ago_**

_Pagi yang tenang di markas polisi tempat seorang polisi manis tersebut bekerja. Biasanya pagi yang tenang disambut dengan perasaan segar, namun tidak untuk Hyukjae yang sekarang menjadi Sipir Area kelas berat. Ia menyabut pagi tenang dengan perasaan suntuk._

_Seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Senior 'kejamnya' __**[Read : KangIn]**__ ia mengurus SEMUA tahanan kelas berat termasuk tahanan laknat yang membuat telinganya tidak perawan(?) lagi sendirian... iya… SENDIRIAN! Tak ada yang membantunya…_

_Huft…_

_Tapi untungnya hari ia hanya menjaga para Napi yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka dengan beberapa rekannya yang juga di tugasi takut-takut ada yang berkelahi di sela waktu sarapan. "Hyukjae, setelah ini kau bawa mereka ke lapangan Ne?", sahut salah satu rekannya. "hah? Apa aku sendiri?", balas Hyukjae dan diangguki 4 rekannya mantap dan menambah ke-suntuk-kannya Hyukjae._

_Yaaahhh… sebenarnya sih, sejak pemuda manis itu menjadi polisi… entah kenapa hampir semua tugas dalam penjara diserahkan kepadanya. Baik itu pemeriksaan kesehatan, menuntun tahanan ke kantin, membawa mereka ke lapangan untuk refreshing, dan sebagainya __**–walau dibantu 3-4 rekannya—**_

_Ada dua alasan kenapa Hyukjae mendapat tugas tersebut…_

_Pertama, ia adalah polisi yang sangat di-andalkan. Baik itu dalam medis, pengetahuan, cara ia menembak dan lain-lain… bahkan Heechul yang merupakan Senior-nya yang selektif memilih bawahannya menerima-nya begitu saja dibandingkan bawahannya yang harus menghadapi beberapa test. Dan juga 'penyelamat' beberapa rekannya yang lelah __**–atau mungkin sudah malas—**__ mengurus tahanan sebanyak 650 orang._

_Dan Kedua, hampir semua tahanan terpesona dengan wajah manis Hyukjae dan mereka menurut begitu saja jika Hyukjae yang menjadi pengawas mereka… begitu pula dengan tahanan area kelas berat yang biasanya dikenal begitu beringas dan brutal tapi mudah di takluk 'kan oleh Hyukjae hanya melihat tatapan dan senyum-nya. _

_Yaahh itu adalah hasil Survey dari Leeteuk selaku atasannya Hyukjae._

_Huft…_

_Setelah sarapan, Hyukjae menyuruh semua tahanan untuk ke lapangan sekedar refreshing __**–walau ada juga beberapa yang memilih kembali ke dalam sel tahanan— **__Ia tidak memaksa 'kan mereka yang lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di sel mereka, toh tak ada masalah sekarang ini._

_Lalu ia melangkah menuju Area Kelas Berat setelah meminta tolong pada mereka untuk pergi sebentar. Kakinya bergerak menuju sel tahanan yang berada di ujung lorong sambil membawa nampan ber-isi-kan sepiring nasi goring kimchi dan segelas air mineral serta buah-buahan. Di ambil kunci yang ia simpan dalam saku seragamnya dan membuka pintu tersebut hingga ia bisa melihat keadaan penghuni sel tersebut._

_Hyukjae langsung memasang wajah jutek-nya begitu melihat sosok pria tampan yang membuatnya kesal setengah mampus(?). "Wae?", tanya Donghae tetap membaca majalah yang di sediakan disana sambil tiduran. "kenapa tadi kau tidak pergi ke kantin?", tanya Hyukjae to the point._

_"__aku malas jika harus makan dengan banyak orang…", jawab pria tampan itu santai sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mendengus kesal. "kau benar-benar menyebalkan…", gumam Hyukjae pelan lalu ia menaruh makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja kecil. "cepat makan atau KangIn Sunbae-nim akan menghukum-mu…", titah Hyukjae._

_"__apa hubungannya makan dengan hukuman? Kau aneh sekali…", wajah Hyukjae merah menahan kesal. "lagi pula, bukankah si KangIn itu sudah memberikan tugas-nya menjadi Sipir padamu…? Jadinya kau menjaga dan melayani-ku…", ucap Donghae santai dan emosi Hyukjae sudah mulai memuncak._

_"__Ya! Memangnya kau kira tugas Sipir seperti pembantu hah?!", seru Hyukjae kesal dan bersiap memukul pria itu dengan tongkat __**[yang aku lupa namanya -_- ] **__yang disampirkan pada pinggangnya. "hey… Hey… aku hanya bercanda… kenapa kau begitu emosian dengan hal sepele sih?", cicit Donghae lalu ia mengambil nampan tersebut._

_"__yaaa… aku hanya khawatir dengan kesehatanmu…", gumam Hyukjae sangat pelan agar pria yang berada di depannya tak mendengarnya __**–walau sebenarnya ia sudah mendengarkannya sih—**__ Donghae tersenyum samar dalam acara makannya._

_"__baiklah, aku pergi….", Hyukjae akan melangkah keluar dari sel._

_"__Chankkanman…", sahut Donghae membuat polisi tersebut berhenti. "Wae?"_

_"__aku punya permintaan…", Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. "sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku kemarin dan pertama kali kita bertemu—", Hyukjae membulatkan matanya… ia berpikir, apa kepala pria ikan mesum ini terbentur sesuatu atau ia mendapat pencerahan untuk meminta maaf padanya?_

_"—__eemm… bisakah kita menjadi 'teman'…?"_

_Hah?_

_Hyukjae kembali mengernyit. "aku tahu ini terdengar aneh… mana ada seorang tahanan meminta seorang Sipir menjadi temannya… tapi menurutku ini bisa merubah sikapku menjadi orang baik setelah keluar dari penjara… Eotthe?", Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sebentar. Benar juga perkataan di ikan mesum ini… jika ia mendapat pelajaran mengenai sikap dan perilaku baik, kemungkinan besar status-nya sebagai criminal bisa menghilang._

_"__baiklah… tapi, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan jika kau berbohong… aku tak segan-segan akan menghukum mu sangat berat…!", putus Hyukjae dan tanpa di duga Donghae langsung memeluknya sambil mengecup-ngecup kedua pipi putih Hyukjae dan bergumam 'Gomawo~!'_

_Tentu Hyukjae Shock dan langsung mem-bogem mentah pria tersebut dan keluar sambil membawa nampan beserta gelas dan piring yang sudah habis… dan tak lupa kembali mengunci pintu sel dan melenggang pergi dengan wajah merah padam menahan rasa Shock dan malu._

_Sementara itu, muncul sosok Heechul yang sedari tadi menguping perbincangan mereka. "dapat bogem mentah lagi?", celetuk Heechul sambil menahan kikikannya. "jangan tertawa… tapi apa yang kau bilang itu seperti-nya akan berjalan lancar…", cicit Donghae sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang me-merah._

_"__Ya sudah… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu… selamat menikmati harimu…", Heechul langsung melangkah meninggalkan sel Donghae menuju kantor._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyukkie-ya… Gwenchana?", tanya Leeteuk setelah dirinya masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah di huni oleh Hoobae kesayangannya. "Gwenchana Hyungie… hanya sedikit lelah saja…", jawab Hyukjae sekenanya. Leeteuk mengusap pelan kepala pemuda tersebut dengan sayang. "ya sudah… setelah ini kau langsung pulang saja ne?"

"tapi, bukankah aku masih ada tugas lain di penjara…?"

"tak masalah, aku bisa menyuruh yang lain untuk menggantikanmu… lagipula dari pagi kau Full time kan…? dan juga kau harus berlatih menjadi penembak jitu oleh Kanginnie sebelum kemari karena yang seharusnya berada di posisi itu sedang mengalami cedera… Gwenchana, kau istirahat saja dirumah… apa perlu ku antar?", tukas Leeteuk lalu menawarkan diri.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengangguk kecil pada Leeteuk yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyung-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Moshi Moshi Minna-San ^^**

**Yumi bawa lanjutan L.Y.M.P-nya… apa absurd? Jelek? Gomennasai Minna T_T sebenarnya sih aku lagi mentok ide buat alurnya.. soalnya lagi gak dapet pencerahan kaya EunRa yang semenit udh dapet -_- ****_*E.R bersin" ditempat*_**

**But I Hope You Like It ^^**

**oh iya, karena aku lagi rada bosen... yang membalas review adalah mereka ****_*unjuk HaeHyukChul*_**** silahkan dimulai membalaskannya ****_*tepar di atas kasur*_**

**REVIEW's REPLY :**

**Hae** : untuk _**Zhouhee1015**_apa maksud situ gue di miripin guguk? gua ini pangeran ikan tertampan di pelosok pantai mokpo *narsis* soal Chullie Hyung rencanain ke gue... itu RAHASIA **:v** plus kemungkin besar aku, Lee Dong Hae pangeran ikan tampan ini akan melakukan 'ini-itu' ama Hyukkie chagi di sel-ku (*o*) jika Author mengizinkan **:3** _*lirik Hyuk yang lagi komat kamit*_, Gomawo Reviewnya **;)**

**Hyuk : **Thoorrr~! lu dapet Kisseu dari _**ukeHyuk line**_ eh? rencana apa ? entah kenapa aku merasa firasat buruk soal ini _*lirik HaeChul*_ aku polos dan cantik? ya! aku ini tamvan dan yaahh memang polos sih _*Yumi muntah2* _But Please... jangan sampe Haek me-Rape-ku.. T_T aku masih gadis perawan(?) **:P **hehehe But Thanks For Review

**Chul :** untuk _**amalia1993**_ ini udh lanjut Cintaahh(?) Gomawo Review-nya _*Flying Kiss*_

**Hae : **berikutnya dari _** .1**_ si Author ke Jepang gak ngaja-ngajak **-_-** tapi sudahlah... kasih tau gak yaah rencananya? **:v** seloooww Beb(?) Ratingnya *uhuk* Yadong kok **xD** wkwkwkwk... **:v** Gomawo Review-nya **;)**

**Hyuk : **untuk _**isroie106**_ kalo penasaran coba deh tanya ama Heechullie Hyung... yaahh kalo dia mau di kasih tahu **:3** Thanks For Review

**Chul** : dari _**cho. .794**_ kongkalikong bahasa apa tu? _*buka kamus besar bahasa Indo* _penasaran dengan rencana saya? anda ingin tahu? Wanipiro _**:v **__*ketularan Author E.R* _Gomawo Reviewnya

**Hae :** dari**_ novaanchofishy_ **kukira aku yang keren _*gigit sendal* _tunggu aja kelanjutannya so pasti tahu rencana-nya kayak gimana **:3 **Gomawo Review-nya **;)**

**Hyuk :** untuk_** sweetyhaehyuk**_ semoga kalian bisa ketemu plus juga bisa ketemu denganku di Seoul **:D **heheheh... semoga Yumi gak buat NC **(U_U)** gini-gini aku masih perawan(?) **T_T** Thanks For Review

**Chul : **dari _**HAEHYUK IS REAL**_ tugas untuk Hyukkie yaahhh tertera pada FF di atas... soal NC-an... itu tergantung mood Yumi tapi menurutku sih pasti ada _*evil smirk*_ Gomawo Reviewnya

**Hae : **rencana-nya rahasia **(u_u)** **_narty2h0415_** kau tak perlu tahu tentang rencananya... Muahahahah Gomawo Review-nya** ;)**

**Hyuk : **dari** _jiae,_ **Heechul Hyung gak ada dendam denganku... malah sayaaaangg~! banget sama aku... tapi apa maksud menjerumuskanku kedalam kandang ikan? Oh My, aku merasakan firasat buruk **T_T** Thanks For Review

**Chul : _eunhaejr_ **ini udh lanjut mbeb(?) Gomawo udh Review **:)**

**Hae : **dari** _Lee Haerieun _**wesseehh... panjangnya** o.O **eemm... gimana balesnya yaahh? baiklah S.P.J (_Singkat, Padat, Jelas_) aja Ne? **pertama**, mau jadi pelayan kek, boss kek, penari kek Hyukkie-KU sangat manis **xP **and terima kasih atas pujiannya untukku _*Muuaach(?)* _**kedua**, biarin donk... S.S.H.T (_Suka Suka Hae Tamvan_) lha **:v **soal di gempur.. beuh... jangan tanya deh *_pervert smirk_* ooohhh My Lovely Hyukkie chagi memang cintah ama prince Hae ini *_narsis_* dan **ke-tiga**, pendek? silahkan protes pada Authornya _*kibas sirip(?)* _aku mesum hanya untuk My Hyukkie **:* **iya... baru aja kenal **o_o **rencananya masih dirahasiakan tapi bukan buat nge-jebak My Chagi **:o **lagipula Heechul Hyung sayaaaang banget ama Nae Hyukkie... soal genre... si Author salah pilih... tenang gak ada sedih-sedihnya kok **:) **Gomawo Review-nya **;)**

**Hyuk : **panjang banget _*liat atas*_ Ja~! yang terakhir dari _**Polarise437**_ Gomawo sarannya... aku pasti bakal hati-hati ama ikan kegelapan(?) itu **:D** Thanks For Review

**Yumi : **dari sekian balasan review... cuman DongHaek Oppa yang narsis -_- aaahh sudahlah... Gomawo Oppadeul udh bantuin bales Review :D *tebar menyan*

**Chul** : Ya! lu kira kita ini Kyupil eoh?

-Kyuhyun Bersin-bersin seketika-

**Yumi : **Gomenne Oppa... ya udh balik ke alam masing masing

**RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu *Bow***

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	5. Other Side and Someone

**Love You, My Prisoner**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?), Comedy(?)**

**Length : 5/?**

**Disclaimer :**

**_"_****_All Characters Belong to God!"_**

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__kau ingin mendapatkan Hyukkie?"_

_"__entahlah…"_

_"__aku tahu kau menyukai Hyukkie, Ikan…"_

_"__baiklah kau menang… tapi kau tahu cara menaklukan hatinya?"_

_"__simple saja… kau berteman saja dengannya.."_

_"__hah?"_

_"__aku serius… Hyukkie itu anak yang polos walau agak keras kepala… tapi ia termasuk orang yang supel dan ceroboh… mungkin saja kau bisa menaklukan dirinya…"_

_"…"_

_"__kau mau mencobanya? Yaaahh mungkin agak sulit karena pertemuan pertama kalian… kau melakukan hal 'perverting' padanya…."_

_"__baiklah… akan kucoba saranmu, Heechul-sshi…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka kedua matanya perlahan di saat sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela. Sekilas ingatan saat seorang polisi yang ia ketahui bernama Heechul itu berputar dalam mimpinya. "berteman ya?", gumamnya pelan lalu ia mengubah posisi-nya menjadi menyandar pada dinding yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

_'__baiklah… akan ku coba sebaik mungkin…', _pikirnya lalu ia menghela nafas-nya pelan. _'aahh… dan juga aku harus menghilangkan sifat ke-Playboy-an ku…', _ia membatin dengan bijak sambil mengangguk pelan.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Tahanan 1015 Lee Dong Hae, di harapkan keluar…!", sahut seseorang membuat Donghae sedikit mengernyit, lalu ia melangkah menuju pintu yang sudah tak terkunci lagi. "ada apa?", tanya pria itu datar.

"yaahh… hanya menjalankan kegiatan rutin yang kau lewatkan dua hari ini…", kembali pria itu mengernyit bingung. "kau akan tahu nanti… ayo jalan!", pria berseragam polisi itu mendorong Donghae untuk bergerak menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Menganga…

Yah, itulah ekspresi pria brunette sekarang ini setelah ia dan sipir yang mengawalnya tiba di tempat yang di tuju.

"sana cepat! Setelah itu sarapan bersama…!", sipir itu mendorong tubuh tahanan yang hanya bengong melihat apa yang di depannya. "Kau gila ya?! Mana mungkin aku mandi secara terbuka disini…!", protes Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ruangan berisikan sebagian tahanan yang sedang showering (mandi maksudnya).

"lha… memangnya kenapa? Lagipula semua ini laki-laki… dan kalau kau mengkhawatirkan tahanan wanita, mereka berada di ruangan mandi yang berbeda…", jelas sipir itu tak terlalu peduli. "sudahlah sana! Waktunya tak banyak…!", titah sipir tersebut dan setengah hati pria brunette itu melangkah mencari tempat Shower yang kosong.

Jujur saja, Donghae tak pernah mandi secara terbuka selama hidup-nya. Kalau mandi bersama, palingan ada tirai yang menjadi pembatas… tapi, disini tak ada tirai sama sekali! Tubuh polos semua tahanan yang mandi sekarang benar-benar jelas di mata brunette itu.

Haaahhh….

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar dan hanya bisa pasrah lalu ia menemukan tempat Shower yang kosong. Di taruh pakaian yang ia bawa di atas dinding yang tak terlalu tinggi, ia membuka semua pakaiannya dan menaruh di keranjang yang ada di belakangnya (sudah terisi penuh oleh baju tahanan lainnya) kemudian ia memutar keran shower hingga aliran air turun membasahi tubuh pria brunette itu.

SRRRRRR~ (_anggep aja suara air __**-_-**_ )

Ia menuangkan shampoo di telapak tangan kirinya dan setelah merasa cukup, ia membersihkan rambut brunette-nya yang sedikit kaku.

PLUK

Ia sedikit kaget saat seseorang menepuk… *uhuk* _Butt-_nya *uhuk*

Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan mendapati seorang pria bermata musang yang sibuk menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu ia menoleh ke kiri, seorang pria yang ia yakini lebih muda darinya tengah membilas suraian hitam legam dari sisa busa shampoo.

Donghae menggidik 'kan bahunya dan kembali membersihkan rambutnya.

PLUK

Kembali ia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang menepuk belakang bagian bawahnya tersebut… namun ia mencoba tak menggubris-nya sampai yang ke tiga kalinya emosinya menaik.

PLUK

GREP

Ia menahan tangan seseorang yang menjadi pelaku menepuk _butt_-nya itu. ia melihat tangan yang ia tangkap lalu mendongak 'kan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik tangan siapa yang ia genggam tersebut.

"tak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?", tanya Donghae datar pada pria bermata musang yang selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa sabun. "he he… Maaf kalau begitu… hanya iseng saja…", jawab pria itu dengan tampang tak berdosa.

TWICH

_'__hanya iseng katanya…?!', _geram Donghae dalam hati lalu ia melepas genggamannya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "aahh… iya, namaku Jung Yun Ho… aku belum pernah melihatmu… apa kau tahanan baru?", tanya pria bernama Yunho tersebut.

"aah… namaku Lee Dong Hae… Ne, aku tahanan baru disini…", jawab Donghae lalu ia membilas rambutnya dengan air shower yang masih mengalir. "ooohh.. Ja! Kalau begitu senang berkenalan denganmu…", Yunho tersenyum ramah lalu ia memutar keran shower mematikan air yang sehabis ia pakai. Ia mengambil handuk yang ia taruh di atas dinding lalu melangkah mundur agar tak terkena percikan air dari orang-orang di sebelahnya.

Pria brunette itu juga sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia memutar keran shower menghentikan air yang mengalir lalu ia mengambil handuk di atas dan langsung mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah.

"kalau begitu, aku duluan Donghae-ya…",

"eh? Kau tak mengganti baju?", tanya pria brunette itu bingung. "baju ganti milikku… ku taruh di sana…", Yunho menunjuk ke sebuah rak pakaian dekat dengan pintu keluar. Yunho melambai tangannya sebentar pada Donghae dan ia melangkah menuju rak pakaian yang di jaga seorang sipir.

_'__tahu gitu aku taruh juga disana… hhh…', _batin Donghae lalu ia menaruh handuk tersebut di atas kepalanya menutupi rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mengambil pakaian ganti yang ia taruh di atas, namun sialnya pakaian ganti miliknya terjatuh ke lantai yang basah karena seseorang tak sengaja mendorong tubuhnya dan keningnya membentur dinding shower cukup keras.

"…", pria brunette itu meringis sambil menyentuh keningnya yang terasa nyeri. "a-aahh.. maaf tuan, kami tak sengaja…", sesal seorang pemuda yang menjadi pelaku di ikuti temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"…", Donghae menoleh ke belakang **_–ke arah mereka berdua—_** dengan tatapan datar namun tersirat kekesalan yang memuncak. Tanpa sepatah kata, pria brunette itu langsung meninju pemuda itu hingga terjatuh

BUAGH

"…!", mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan tersebut. Para tahanan yang baru saja selesai mandi, terdiam melihat sosok Donghae yang memukul seorang pemuda yang memiliki postur lebih kecil dari pria brunette itu."Ya! apa yang kau lakukan!", seru seorang sipir yang bertugas menjaga keadaan ruangan tersebut. Donghae tak menggubris seruan sipir tersebut, ia mendekati pemuda yang terkena tinju-nya lalu mencengkram kuat baru pemuda yang sekarang gemetar ketakutan.

"Berhenti! Atau kutembak kau!", ancam sipir tersebut sambil menodong pistol Revolver yang ia ambil dari saku senjata. "…", pria brunette itu menatap sipir tersebut dengan datar namun mereka disana bisa merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menggigil.

Ini hanya penglihatan mereka atau di seluruh tubuh pria brunette yang tak memakai apapun ada aura hitam yang mencekam dan seolah ingin membunuh mereka semua.

_'__membantu orang ini… akan ku bunuh kalian semua…', _begitulah apa yang mereka baca dari tatapan pria brunette itu atau aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

_'__Mo-Monster…', _batin mereka kompak.

"Ya! Ada apa ini!", sahut seseorang yang baru saja tiba di ruangan tersebut. Mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Dua orang polisi yang di ketahui Heechul dan Hyukjae menatap heran pada mereka yang sepertinya berkumpul karena sesuatu. Mereka berdua melangkah mendekati kerumunan tersebut dengan Heechul yang terlebih dahulu sedangkan Hyukaje mengikutinya dari belakang.

Para tahanan yang merasa menghalangi jalan polisi cantik tersebut langsung menggeser mempersilahkan Heechul melewati mereka.

"Ya ampun…! Kupikir ada apa…", Heechul menepuk jidatnya setelah melihat sosok Donghae yang masih mencengkram kuat bahu pemuda yang masih ketakutan. "…", Donghae menatap Heechul datar seolah ia melihat orang asing.

_'__jadi ini alasannya.. kenapa Teukie menempatkan ikan ini ke area kelas berat…', _pikir Heechul sambil memicingkan matanya saat ia melihat onyx kelam pria brunette itu…. tatapan yang mengosong dan nafsu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"oi Hyukkie! Tolong kau bawa ikan ini kembali ke sel-nya…", celetuk Heechul dan di angguki kikuk oleh pemuda manis tersebut. Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Donghae yang tak bergerak sama sekali dan juga ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari tahanan disana.

_"__Hyukjae-sshi, jangan mendekatinya…"_

_"__dia akan melukai Hyukjae-sshi…_

_"__sungguh aku tak sanggup melihat-nya terluka karena pria itu.."_

Hyukjae sweatdrop seketika… ck! Ternyata semua tahanan menjadi fans-nya eoh?, pikir Heechul absurd. Lalu sang sipir menjongkok 'kan dirinya tepat di samping-nya.

"Donghae-sshi…", pemuda manis itu menepuk pelan bahu pria brunette tersebut. "…", entah kenapa tubuh Hyukjae langsung merinding saat melihat tatapan kosong dari pria brunette tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu….

PLAK

Semua-nya menganga…

Melihat Hyukjae yang menampar pipi pria brunette tersebut hingga cengkraman Donghae terlepas. "…", Donghae menyentuh pipinya yang sehabis di tampar, lalu ia menoleh ke sosok Hyukjae yang memandangnya… khawatir?

"Hyukjae… sshi?", gumam Donghae lirih dan tatapan matanya menjadi normal dan aura hitam yang mereka semua lihat minus Heechul dan Hyukjae menghilang seketika. "ukh!", ia kemudian meringis pelan saat sakit pada kepalanya muncul. "haaahhh… Ya! Tolong ambil 'kan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk tahanan 1015 Lee Dong Hae serta kotak P3K…!", titah Heechul dan di angguki sipir yang tersadar dari ke-cengo-annya (?).

"nah, masalah sudah selesai…", Heechul menghela nafas lega. "—KENAPA KALIAN DIAM?! CEPAT PERGI KE KANTIN SEKARANG!", teriakan membahana dari _Sang Raja Kegelapan_ Kim Hee Chul membuat semua tahanan yang membeku sesaat langsung huru-hara takut kena hukuman dari polisi yang mereka takuti.

Pemuda manis itu sedikit merinding mendengar teriakan dari seniornya sedangkan Donghae tak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu. tak lama kemudian, orang yang di suruh Heechul datang sambil membawa handuk, kotak P3K dan pakaian ganti sesuai yang di perintahkan.

"Ja, ini Hyuk…", Hyukjae menerima handuk berwarna putih lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh pria yang masih terdiam. "Donghae-ya, ayo berdiri…", ucap Hyukjae pelan sambil membantu pria itu berdiri. Wajah manis itu tiba-tiba blushing saat tak sengaja melihat 'properti' pria brunette tersebut.

"Hyukkie, kau sakit ya?", tanya Heechul khawatir saat ia melihat wajah me-merah junior kesayangan-nya. "e-Eh? Ta-tak apa Sunbae….", jawab Hyukjae sambil membenarkan handuk yang menutupi tubuh atletis pria tersebut. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu bawa Donghae ke sel-nya lalu setelah itu ke kantin…", ucap Heechul dan di angguki oleh Hyukjae.

.

.

"Haahh… kau ini… katanya ingin menjadi orang baik, tapi kenapa kau melakukan kekerasan tadi?", dumel Hyukjae sambil mengeringkan rambut Donghae. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di sel tahanan milik Donghae dan bisa dilihat Hyukjae sedang sibuk mengeringkan suraian brunette pria itu sedangkan Donghae hanya diam dengan ekspresi cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! Jangan menampilkan ekspresi itu…! terlihat mengerikan kalau kau yang melakukannya…", kembali pemuda manis itu mendumel dan Donghae yang melihat ekspresi gerutu Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kenapa kau tersenyum…?", tanya Hyukjae sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyuman pria yang ada dihadapannya. "hm? Tak ada…", jawab pria itu singkat dan Hyukjae menghela nafasnya pelan. selesai mengering rambut pria itu, Hyukjae memakaikan Donghae baju tahanan yang baru dengan telaten.

**_[ Y : hum… calon isteri yang baik! *manggut-manggut* | HJ : *blushing | DH : *Smirk ]_**

"nah sudah selesai…", Hyukjae menepuk pelan dada bidang Donghae. "lalu bagian kepalamu berikutnya…", Hyukjae membuka kotak P3K untuk mengambil perban, obat merah, alcohol dan kapas. "a-akh!", Donghae meringis saat kapas yang sedikit dibasahi alcohol tersebut menyentuh keningnya yang sedikit membiru **_–dan juga sedikit berdarah juga—_** untuk membersihkan area luka.

Lalu ia mengambil kapas baru yang di tuangkan beberapa tetes obat merah yang kemudian di tempelkan di kening yang terluka. "tolong tahan dulu…", gumam Hyukjae sambil membuka bungkusan berisikan perban dan Donghae menahan kapas yang berada pada keningnya. "Nah, lepaskan…", pria itu melepaskan kapas tersebut setelah Hyukjae menyuruhnya.

"Akh! Ya! Pelan-pelan donk…", rengek Donghae saat sipir manis tersebut secara tak sengaja menekan terlalu kuat luka pada keningnya. "Eh? Mianhae Donghae-ya…", Hyukjae hanya menyengir polos sedangkan pria itu hanya bergumam tak jelas lalu mendengus sebal. Kedua tangan kurus Hyukjae dengan telaten memperbani area kepala Donghae untuk menutupi luka yang sudah ditempelkan sebuah kapas yang sedikit dibasahi obat merah.

"Ja! Sudah selesai…", gumam Hyukjae pelan saat ia melihat kepala Donghae yang diperban sangat rapi.

"kalau begitu, Kajja ke kantin…", Hyukjae bangkit lalu ia menarik lengan pria itu untuk berdiri juga. "tak bisakah aku makan disini saja? Aku malas makan di tempat banyak orang…", protes Donghae pelan. "tidak… tidak… tidak… kau sudah dua hari melakukan itu… dan juga Heechul Hyung sudah menyuruh kita untuk ke kantin… Kajja!", ucap Hyukjae final sedangkan Donghae hanya mengangguk sedikit malas.

Hyukjae menuntun **_–menyeret—_** Donghae menuju kantin dimana seluruh tahanan menyantap sarapan mereka. Donghae yang di seret oleh Sipir-nya menatap tangan putih Hyukjae yang menggenggam tangannya.

_'__Hangat…'_

.

.

**Canteen, 09.38 KST**

Semua tahanan terdiam dengan pandangan mereka terfokus pada sosok Hyukjae yang tiba di kantin dengan menyeret seorang pria yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menakutkan di ruangan shower tadi. Saking menyeramkannya, beberapa dari mereka enggan menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, ada yang ingin menyapa polisi manis tersebut namun tak jadi setelah melihat sosok Donghae yang diseret Hyukjae.

"nah, Donghae, kau mau makan apa?", tanya Hyukjae setelah mereka berdua berdiri di depan tempat pengambilan makanan. "hm? Apa saja… tapi jangan terlalu banyak…", jawab Donghae santai dan Hyukjae mengangguk paham.

"Ahjumma~! Pesan 1 porsi paket C dan 1 porsi yang biasa untukku~!", sahut Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis. "aahh Hyukkie, sejak kedatanganmu kemari… kau semakin manis saja…", tutur seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjadi penyedia makanan untuk para tahanan tersebut.

"aah Ahjumma bisa saja… tapi aku 'kan laki-laki… harusnya tampan donk…"

"walau kau laki-laki, kau tetap saja manis seperti perempuan…"

Donghae yang melihat mereka berdua hanya sedikit cengo melihat Hyukjae nge-rumpi ria dengan seorang bibi kantin.

"nah, ini dia… semoga hari mu menyenangkan...!", wanita itu memberikan dua nampan pada Hyukjae. "terima kasih Ahjumma… Donghae-ya, ini makananmu…", sahut Hyukjae menyuruh Donghae untuk mengambil makanannya sendiri.

Setelah sadar(?), Donghae mengambil nampan tersebut dan mengikuti Hyukjae yang tengah mencari tempat untuk mereka berdua makan. "aahh…! Di sana saja!", celetuk Hyukjae sambil menunjuk ke tempat yang kosong sedangkan Donghae hanya mengikutinya saja dari belakang.

"Ano… boleh kami duduk disini?", tanya Hyukjae pada dua orang tahanan yang sedang asyik mengobrol ria. "aahh.. Hyukjae-sshi… tentu boleh.. dan—", pemuda itu langsung terdiam saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok Donghae yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo~", ucap Hyukjae riang dan ia langsung duduk dan menyuruh pria brunette itu duduk di tempat satunya **_–didepan pemuda manis tersebut—_**

"e-em… Hyukjae-sshi… ka-kami duluan Ne?", sahut pemuda yang sempat di tanya oleh Hyukjae dengan sedikit terbata. "heh? Padahal kami berdua baru saja duduk…", Hyukjae langsung mem 'pout' kan bibirnya lucu. "… dan lagipula makanan kalian belum habis… ingat! Aturan di kantin nomor 5. Makanan yang sudah di pesan harus habis tanpa tersisa…", tegur Hyukjae sedangkan yang ditegur hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk 'kan kepala mereka berdua.

Hyukjae melirik ke arah pria yang ada dihadapannya… kembali ia mem 'pout' kan bibirnya. "aahh… apa karena kejadian di ruangan shower yaa?", tebak pemuda manis itu tepat sasaran lalu ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ya! Donghae!", pria itu menatap Hyukjae sambil mengunyah santapannya. "ayo minta maaf pada mereka…!"

Uhuk.. uhuk..

"aaiisshh… jinjja… kalau makan pelan-pelan donk…", gerutu Hyukjae sambil memberikan segelas air minum pada pria itu. "… kenapa aku harus minta maaf…? Aku 'kan tak melakukan apapun pada mereka…", protes Donghae lalu ia melirik ke arah dua pemuda yang masih menunduk enggan menatap mereka berdua.

"Donghae-ya… kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi temanku kan?", Donghae terdiam sejenak.

"anggap saja, ini adalah pelajaran pertama untuk mu berteman denganku dan menjadi orang baik… Arra?", Donghae tetap diam namun kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan sebuah Gummy Smile terlukis di wajah manis Hyukjae.

"Ano… emm—", Donghae melirik sebuah kata di seragam tahanan bagian kiri pemuda yang masih takut untuk menatapnya. "Kim… Ryeo.. Wook…", gumam Donghae lirih membaca deretan huruf hangeul pada seragam tahanan milik Kim Ryeo Wook tersebut.

"… Ano, Kim Ryeo Wook-sshi…", pemuda yang terpanggil namanya semakin ketakutan saat ia mendengar suara berat pria brunette itu. "… Mianhamnida…", Ryeowook terdiam sesaat lalu ia memberani 'kan diri menatap sosok Donghae yang membungkuk 'kan tubuhnya sedikit padanya.

"… aku tak terlalu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi—", ia melirik sebentar Hyukjae yang tersenyum padanya. "—dan mungkin aku melukaimu… aku benar-benar minta maaf…", lanjut Donghae kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya kembali.

"… emm… N-Ne, Gwenchana…", jawab Ryeowook pelan lalu ia tersenyum kikuk pada pria yang ia yakin lebih tua darinya. "aahh, Ne… kami juga minta maaf hingga membuatmu terluka…", sahut pemuda lainnya sambil menatap perban yang melilit pada kening pria tersebut. "Ne, Gwenchanayo…", Donghae mengulas sebuah senyum simpul pada mereka berdua.

"aahh iya… salam kenal, Joneun Lee Dong Hae Imnida…", pria brunette itu memperkenalkan diri pada mereka berdua. "salam kenal juga, Naega Kim Ryeo Wook Imnida…", Ryeowook membalas sapaan Donghae. "… salam kenal Donghae-sshi, Joneun Do Kyung Soo Imnida… Donghae-sshi bisa memanggilku D.O…", celetuk pemuda lainnya ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga yang cepat sekali akrab. Ia kemudian menyantap menu yang belum ia jamah sama sekali.

_'__haahh… rasanya seperti di taman kanak-kanak… mereka menggemaskan…', _batin Hyukjae.

.

.

**Skip Time, 19.25 KST**

"nah, Donghae-ya… kau sudah melewati hari-mu dengan baik disini…", Hyukjae membuka pintu sel tahan pria yang ada di belakangnya. "…dan juga, janji yang kau buat kemarin seperti-nya akan berhasil…", lanjutnya lalu menyengir polos. "a-ah, benarkah…?", Donghae mengusap belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"Eum! Kuyakin status kriminalmu akan menghilang jika sifatmu berubah~!", pria brunette sedikit terpaku melihat senyum lebar milik pemuda manis bersurai dark brown tersebut dan entah kenapa membuat Donghae juga ikut tersenyum.

BLUSH

Hyukjae langsung blushing setelah melihat senyum tipir pria yang ada di depannya. "n-nah, ka-kalau begitu… ce-cepat masuk…", Donghae mengangguk lalu ia melangkah memasuki ruangannya dan kemudian Hyukjae mengunci sel tersebut. "ka-kalau begitu… se-selamat malam, Do-Donghae-ya…", ucap Hyukjae sedikit terbata lalu ia melangkah pergi dengan wajah blushing yang masih terlihat jelas pada kedua pipinya.

Pria Brunette itu sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah blushing pemuda manis itu sebelumnya. "benar-benar manis…", gumamnya pelan dan langsung ia membaringkan tubuh-nya di atas ranjang kemudian Ia memejamkan mata sejenak.

_'__rasanya begitu cepat…', _pikirnya.

"tak kusangka, padahal kalian baru bertemu empat hari tapi… sifatmu yang sebenarnya sudah menghilang ya?", celetuk seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi pria brunette itu. "…", pria itu hanya diam enggan membalas celetukan seorang polisi yang ternyata Heechul yang sekarang bersender di sebelah sel-nya dengan santai.

"… sepertinya, keinginanmu untuk mendapat Hyukjae sangat besar sampai sifat aslimu yang tak pandang bulu membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangimu menghilang begitu saja…", lanjut Heechul lalu ia berpindah tempat menjadi di depan pintu sel.

"… dengar ya Ikan… tak masalah kalau kau ingin mendapatkan Hyukjae… tapi, aku akan tetap mengawasimu…", Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan. "karena, _'sesuatu'_ yang ada dalam dirimu kembali bergejolak… aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukkie jika kau mulai lepas kendali… mengerti?", lanjut Heechul dan kembali ia menghela nafasnya pelan saat tak ada respon dari pria tampan yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya di atas ranjang.

"sudahlah… kalau begitu, selamat tidur… ikan…", pria cantik itu melangkah meninggalkan pria brunette yang kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"aku tahu soal itu… Heechul-sshi…", ucap Donghae entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'__mengenai hal itu… aku tak 'kan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Hyukkie…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile at Another Place**

/ "kau sudah tahu dimana 'dia' di tahan?" /

"Ne… dia berada di markas kepolisian Seoul…",

/ "di Seoul ya? Seperti-nya agak jauh dari tempatmu sekarang…" /

"tidak masalah, Boss… asalkan 'dia' kembali pada kita, maka rancana kita akan berjalan lancar…",

/ "baiklah… kalau begitu ku serahkan padamu… _Iced Girl_" /

PIP

"… tolong, jangan memanggilku sebutan itu, Boss..", seorang wanita menghela nafasnya pelan… lalu ia menyeringai. "—karena aku benci panggilan itu…", lanjutnya dengan wajah datarnya. "bagaimana pun caranya… aku harus mendapatkan 'dia' kembali… karena 'dia' adalah kunci keberhasilan kami…", gumamnya lalu ia melompat tinggi dari gedung ke gedung lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'__... dan juga 'pasangan hidupku'…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

***muncul di tumpukan pakaian***

**Aaahh~! Annyeonghaseyo Readers... aku kembali bawa Chapter baru LYMP... tapi sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kalo chap ini mungkin agak mengecewakan *deep Bow* ja! seperti chap sebelumnya, mereka yang bakal balas review kalian... soalnya aku sibuk nyari buku Yaoi ku yang disembunyi 'kan adikku -_-**

**.**

**Ja! silahkan balas Review-nya *lirik HaeHyukChulTeuk***

**.**

**.**

**Hae :** untuk**_ isroie106_** apa? semua senior memberikan seluruh pekerjaan pada my cutie lovely Hyukkie?! *brb pergi ke kantor polisi*

**.**

**Yumi : **Oiii~! bales Review Wooyy!** -_- ***sigh* Thanks For Review *bow*

**.Chul : _Hein-Zhouhee1015_ **terima kasih pujiannya *Kecup pipi* tuh kesampean kan kecium pipinya kek pasangan ikan itu *blink eye* thanks for review **;)**

**.**

**Teuk : **untuk pendek ya? aduuh maaf deh... soalnya si Author lagi ada masalah ama nilainya jadinya dia cuman bisa buat pendek aja... tolong maklumi ya *Angel Smile* Thanks for review*

**.**

**Hyuk : **untuk _** .1**_Hae bersengkongkol soal apa? Rani-sshi mau di cium? sini aku cium **:D **hehehehe... 'itu' ? jangan bilang... soal S-Sex... o.O tidaakkk~! aku tak mau keperawananku diambil~! *lari ke kamar Author*

**.**

**Yumi : **O-Oii... Oppa~! eh.. Arigatou atas reviewnya *bow* Ya! Oppa! jangan acak-acak kamarku! *ngibrit ke kamar*

**.**

**Hae :** *balik dari kantor polisi*untuk _**eunhaejr**_ biarlah nyosor~! situ mau di sosor juga? **:v** *blink eye* soal moment pasti bakal dibanyakin ama Authornya ;) tunggu aja Ne~? Thanks For Review **;)**

**.**

**Chul : **Ya! Ikan, kau habis melakukan apa di kantor polisi? **-_-** sudahlah... untuk **UkeHyuk Line **si Hyukkie itu orang-nya pemalu bahkan malu-maluin *Hyuk bersin"* penembak jitunya si Hyukkie lha~! kan si Hae di penjara dan GAK boleh keluar sampai masa hukumannya selesai *kibas rambut* soal extreme... itu terserah author dan Hae sendiri, tapi tunggu aja... Thanks For review **:)**

**.**

**Teuk : **lanjut untuk **Jiae-Haehyuk **ka-

**.**

**Hyuk : ***nyela* Hyung, aku bales review dari Jiae-sshi, Ne? *puppy's eye*

**.**

**Teuk : **hmp, baiklah **:)**

**.**

**Hyuk : **untuk _**Jiae-Haehyuk**_ kita ketemu lagi... hehehe *senyum lebar* Heechul Hyung baik kok.. dan Haek juga udah berubah jadi baik... jadi kemungkinan Heechul Hyung gak bakal buat rencana buat nyakitin aku *Gummy Smile* tapi, kenapa kamu ketawa begitu? *merinding* *mundur beberapa langkah* aah iya, kalo Haek buat ku sakit hati... mungkin Jiae-sshi bisa jadi penggantinya~ **:D ***kisseu* Thanks for review

**.**

**Hae : **Ya! Hyukkie~! Andwae~! aku janji gak bakal nyakitin kamu kok~! *nyahut sambil mewek* dan berhentilah melakukan kisseu selain denganku~! *makin mewek*

**.**

**Teuk : **Hae-ya... kau ini... *sweatdrop* _**dekdes**_ terima kasih atas reviewnya... do'a kan juga semoga mereka langgeng **:D**

**.**

**Chul : **berhubung si ikan mulai depresi gegara tadi... *sigh* Ja! untuk _**HAEHYUK IS REAL**_ tenang aja soal NC-an mahh... aku dan Author aah dan juga EunRa bakal mikir tentang part itu biar bisa hot hot hot **:v **thanks for review **:)**

.

**Yumi : **untuk** nanaxzzz **Gomenne.. soalnya pekerjaan rumah dan pendidikan membuatku jadi lama buat updatednya *deep Bow* aah iya, ada salam untuk mu dari Hyukkie Oppa... *seret dari kamar*

**.**

**Hyuk : nanaxzzz **menyebalkan -_- bukannya tolong aku malah girang melihat ku di nodai oleh ikan cucut itu *hiks* tapi sudahlah... sesuai dengan yang kau bilang... *hiks* but thanks for review *Chu~*

.

**Chul : **untuk_** Polarise437**_ gak di apa-apain kok, cman mau buat Hae deket ama Hyukkie... tenang aja, kami gak bakal buat Hyukkie sakit hati atau apalah... tapi kalo me-rape Hyukkie... itu sudah jelas *smirk* Thanks For review **:)**

**.**

**Hae :** *brb minum air* untuk _**cho. .794**_ baru aja kenal pas aku masuk penjara... tunggu saja... aku akan ber this and that ama Hyukkie dan mendeklarasikan kalo HYUKKIE ADALAH MILIK ALMIGHTY LEE DONG HAE~! *teriak pake toa* Thanks For Review **;)**

.

**Teuk :** untuk _** haehyukkies**_tenang saja... nanti kuberitahu perkembangan mereka berdua Ne? **:)** Gomawo udh review **:)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	6. A New Couple? A New Problem? and

**Love You, My Prisoner**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?)**

**Length : 6/?**

**Disclaimer :**

**_"_****_All Characters Belong to God!"_**

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Dua minggu telah berlalu, Hyukjae sudah merasakan kalau sifat tahanan bernomor 1015 a.k.a Lee Dong Hae itu sudah berkembang pesat. Dia yang awalnya menurut Hyukjae adalah seorang kriminal ikan mesum yang suka bermain dengan banyak wanita saat menjadi buronan… sekarang mulai menjadi sosok yang baik secara perlahan.

Dan seulas senyuman muncul di wajah manis-nya.

"Hyuk? Kau kenapa?", sahut seseorang yang mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah rekan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. "eh? Tidak apa Hyung… hanya merasa senang saja…", balas Hyukjae tetap dengan senyuman yang menurut Sungmin terlihat agak bodoh.

"aahhh~! Pasti karena ikan mesum itu ya?", tebak Sungmin tepat sasaran sedangkan Hyukjae sedikit blushing namun ia mengangguk pelan. "hmm… kalau di pikir-pikir, memang bagus juga sih… soalnya si Donghae itu sudah mulai menunjuk 'kan personalitas yang baik…", ucap Sungmin sambil berpose berpikir. "tapi apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatnya yang terkenal playboy itu menjadi seperti itu?", lanjutnya penuh selidik.

"E-eh? A-aku tak melakukan apa-apa Hyung… hanya saja, dia yang bilang sendiri untuk menjadi lebih baik setelah ia keluar dari sini…", jelas polisi manis itu sambil menahan tubuh Sungmin yang sangat dekat karena penasaran.

"dia bilang apa padamu?", tanya pemuda yang tak kalah manisnya setelah kembali duduk seperti semula. "dia bilang… dia ingin menjadi temanku… dan juga dia sudah minta maaf karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku… yaah… aku menerima permintaannya tapi tetap mengawasi-nya… takut-takut dia berbohong dan membuat ulah lagi…", jawab Hyukjae sambil membereskan beberapa berkas yang sudah ia selesai 'kan sejak kemarin yang hanya tinggal di berikan saja pada atasannya.

"hmm… menurutku kedengarannya agak aneh… yang ku tahu, Lee Dong Hae itu adalah buronan yang tak berperasaan akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi tujuannya…", Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "tapi, kalau itu memang benar.. mungkin dia memang mencoba berubah… karena seseorang…", lanjutnya sambil menatap Hyukjae intens.

"Hyu-Hyung… kenapa melihatku begitu?", tanya Hyukjae tak enak dilihat begitu intens oleh Sungmin. " .. hhh.. tak ada… dan sudah waktunya aku harus pergi…", pemuda itu melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu.

"aah…! Hyukkie… bisa tolong bantu aku melanjutkan berkas ini?",

"berkas tentang apa?", pemuda manis itu mengambil sebuah dokumen yang di maksud oleh Sungmin. "mengenai daftar kasus yang sudah di laksanakan… Heechul Sunbae-nim membutuh 'kan itu katanya…", jelas Sungmin sambil memakai topi-nya dan mengambil pistol miliknya yang ia simpan di dalam laci meja kerja-nya. "kau hanya menyalin tanggal kejadian, tempat, tersangka, korban, dan jenis kasus-nya saja…", lanjut Sungmin sambil menunjuk beberapa bagian dokumen yang di pegang Hyukjae.

"ooohhh… baiklah kalau begitu…", ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lebar dan Sungmin bergumam 'gomawo' padanya. "kalau begitu aku pergi Hyukkie…!", Sungmin segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ne Hyung, hati-hati… aahh! Sampaikan salamku pada Kyunnie Ne?", sahut Hyukjae yang kemudian ia menyengir polos saat melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba terbentur pintu setelah mendengar sahutannya. Langsung pemuda manis itu memberi 'V sign' saat ia melihat raut kesal pada wajah blushing pemuda tersebut.

"Ja! Langsung mengerjakannya saja…", gumam Hyukjae dan kemudian ia mengerjakan pekerjaan Sungmin yang terpaksa harus di tinggalkan.

.

.

.

**Big Area Prison, 09.54 KST**

Di area kelas berat, hampir seluruh tahanan berhuru-hara sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka yang dua hari ini harus berada di dalam sel masing-masing. Ada yang saling bersahut, bermain kartu yang entah dari mana benda itu ada, ada yang baca majalah, ada yang menyanyi tak jelas, dan ada yang tidur saking bosannya.

Donghae yang berada paling pojok area tersebut merupakan salah satu tahanan yang memilih tidur. Menurutnya tak ada yang menarik hari ini… karena Hyukjae **_–yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya—_** tidak menjaga hari ini.

Walaupun kedua matanya tertutup, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak tidur… melainkan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'_entah kenapa perasaan-ku sama sekali tak enak…_', pikirnya setelah ia membuka kedua matanya.

.

.

.

**Incheon, 10.36 KST**

BRUUUMM

BRUUUUMM

"tch! Mereka masih mengejar!", desis seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam setelah melirik kaca spion melihat tiga buah mobil polisi yang mengejar mobil van silver yang ia kemudi 'kan. "Ya! Kau coba menembak ban mobil polisi itu…!", seru pria itu pada rekannya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"aku memang akan melakukan itu, bodoh…!", gerutu pria bersurai pirang setelah memasuk 'kan peluru ke senjata yang akan ia gunakan. Pria pirang itu membuka jendela mobil tersebut dan setengah tubuhnya keluar menghadap ke belakang dimana ketiga mobil polisi yang mengejar mereka berada. Di arahkan senapan yang sudah ia isi 'kan peluru kemudian ia melepaskan tembakan ke arah mobil polisi tersebut.

DOORR

DOORR

"tch!", pria pirang itu berdecih kesal saat tembakan yang ia lepaskan meleset.

Sementara itu, Heechul yang memimpin pengejaran itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengepungnya dari depan. "Ya! Cobalah kau kepung dia dari depan!", titah Heechul lewat Walkie Talkie-nya.

/ "tapi, mereka pasti akan menambahkan kecepatannya…" /

"Pabboya! Maksud-nya… kalian lewat jalan pintas untuk mengepung mobil itu!"

/ "ba-baik!" /

Pria cantik itu melihat mobil rekannya melaju ke jalan yang berbeda, lalu ia menatap mobil van yang sedikit jauh dari posisi dirinya saat ini. "Ya! Tambahkan kecepatannya!", pengemudi mobil itu mengangguk dan menginjak pedal gas menambah kecepatan.

"… satu mobil polisi pergi ke jalur lain…!", sahut pria blonde itu pada rekannya yang masih sibuk mengemudikan mobil. "mereka pasti akan mengepung kita dari depan dengan lewat jalan lain…", gumam pria ber-oriental itu, kemudian ia menyeringai tipis. _'baiklah… tuan Polisi…'_, kembali pria oriental itu menginjak pedal gasnya hingga hampir mencapai kecepatan maksimum.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan langsung berhamburan untuk menghindari dari jalan raya saat mereka melihat sebuah mobil van silver yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. "Ya! Berhenti kalian!", seru seorang polisi yang berada di belakang mobil van yang melaju itu.

Sementara itu di atas sebuah gedung tinggi, ada seorang wanita yang menonton aksi kejar-kejaran antar penjahat dan polisi tersebut. Ia meminum sekaleng soda hingga habis lalu membuangnya secara sembarang tak peduli kepala siapa yang akan terkena jatuh-nya kaleng soda tersebut.

"… markas Polisi Seoul… seharus-nya dekat dari sini…", gumamnya lalu ia mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan teropong yang ia kalungi sebelumnya. "tch!", ia mendecih saat tak menemukan markas tersebut. Lalu kembali ia pergi dari gedung tersebut dengan melompat tinggi ke gedung tinggi sebelahnya.

_'__tunggu aku… Yeobo… aku akan menjemputmu…'_

.

.

"Huuaattcchi~!", tiba-tiba saja Donghae bersin saat ia sedang santai membaca buku novel yang kebetulan ia temukan di bawah ranjang-nya. _'aneh... entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang mem__anggil__ku...', _pikirnya sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya **-_-**

CKLEK

"Donghae-ya, kau sakit?", celetuk seseorang setelah membuka dan menutup pintu sel tahanan pria brunette tersebut. "hm? Hyuk, Aniyo... hanya bersin saja... dan kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah jadwal-mu besok?", tanya Donghae setelah ia membalas sahutan seorang polisi yang ternyata Hyukjae. "aku bosan~! Jadinya kupikir mengunjungi-mu bisa mengurangi rasa bosanku~!", jawab Hyukjae lalu ia menduduk 'kan dirinya di samping pria brunette itu.

"kau sedang baca apa?", tanya pemuda manis itu saat ia melihat buku yang di pegang pria tersebut. "hanya novel yang kebetulan ku temukan di bawah kasurku...", jawab Donghae santai sambil menatap sampul novel tersebut.

"hmm... _'Forever Love' _? menceritakan tentang apa?", tanya sipir itu tertarik. "... aku belum selesai membacanya... tapi sepertinya tentang kisah cinta seorang penjahat dengan seseorang yang menangkap-nya...", jawab Donghae tetap menatap sampul novel yang menggambarkan dua tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Hyukjae hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau bermain?", celetuk Hyukjae riang. "...?", Donghae menautkan alisnya seolah mengatakan 'bermain apa?' pada pemuda manis itu. "... kita main _Truth or Dare_ saja... yaahh, walau sepertinya kurang seru sih main berdua...", Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuk-nya tak gatal.

"... ya sudah, Ayo!",

.

.

**Back to Incheon, 11.47 KST**

"haaaahh... akhirnya mereka berhasil tertangkap juga...", sahut Siwon sambil menghapus keringat yang membasahi keningnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "tumben kau kelelahan begitu Wonnie... kau habis melakukan apa sih?", tanya Leeteuk setelah menyuruh rekannya untuk membantu bawahan Heechul mengamankan target mereka. "... main kejar-kejaran dengan mereka...", jelas Siwon singkat padat dan jelas membuat Leeteuk selaku atasan sedikit sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, Heechul melihat rekannya mengamankan barang curian dan salah satu tersangka lainnya. Ia kemudian melangkah memasuki mobil polisinya yang dimana sudah di naiki oleh salah satu tersangka lainnya **_–yang sudah di borgol—_**

"... Ja! Waktu kejar-kejaran sudah selesai...! dan aku pe-me-nang-nya...", ucap Heechul sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kening seorang pria beroriental dengan Revolver-nya. "kau... berniat ingin membunuhku eoh?", tanya pria itu fasih berbahasa Korea walau pria cantik masih bisa sedikit mendengar logat China pria yang ada di sebelahnya. "memang sih, awalnya aku ingin begitu...", Heechul menaruh kembali senjatanya ke saku senjata miliknya. "tapi sayangnya... aku mungkin akan kehilangan 'mainan' yang baru saja kudapatkan...",

Pria itu sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Heechul menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu pria tersebut. "... aahh~! Lelahnya~! Aku ingin tidur~!", sungut Heechul kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Pria ber-oriental itu hanya diam tak bergerak maupun protes dengan apa yang polisi cantik itu lakukan. _'demi nasi goreng Beijing(?)... kenapa aku berdebar begini...?'_, tanya-nya dalam hati dan entah kenapa ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

... dan sebenarnya sih, memang begitu adanya... **-_-**

"Heechul-sshi, apa seka—Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Senior?!", seru salah satu rekan Heechul setelah ia masuk ke bagian kemudi dan mendapati sosok senior-nya yang pingsan **_–menurut-nya— _**dan bersender pada bahu sang penjahat. "aku tak melakukan apapun... dia hanya tidur dan lagipula kedua tanganku di borgol jika kau lupa...", jawab pria itu santai kemudian memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol.

"aahh! Iya ya...", gumam polisi tersebut membuat pria oriental itu mendengus pelan. "...", pria itu menoleh keluar jendela mendapati sosok Leeteuk yang memberi tanda untuk kembali ke markas. Tak lama rekan polisi cantik satu-nya lagi memasuki mobil **_–di samping pengemudi—_** menyuruh rekannya untuk kembali ke markas.

Di hidupkan mobil polisi tersebut dan tak lama kemudian mereka mulai melajukan mobil mereka kembali ke markas untuk melakukan pemeriksaan dan tugas lainnya.

Pria oriental itu menatap polisi cantik yang masih terlelap di bahu-nya dengan waktu yang sedikit lama. _'dari sedekat ini... sangat cantik...'_, pikirnya sambil melihat lekuk wajah Heechul.

.

.

**DongHae's Jail, 13.38 KST**

Sudah kesekian kalinya pria brunette itu mendengus dan sudah kesekian kalinya pemuda manis itu terkekeh melihat raut wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya. "kenapa aku yang selalu kena eoh?", sungut Donghae sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Ya! Jangan salahkan aku... kalau mau, salahkan saja botol yang berputar di depanmu...", ucap Hyukjae sekedar mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang sepertinya mulai emosi.

"baiklah... baiklah, kali ini giliranmu yang memutarkannya...", ucap Hyukjae mempersilahkan pria itu untuk memutar botol tersebut. "baiklah... aku, pilih _Dare_...!", ucap Donghae kemudian ia memutarkan bola tersebut.

Donghae maupun Hyukjae terus menatap botol tersebut hingga botol tersebut perlahan-lahan berhenti... dan penutup botol tertuju pada polisi manis itu. "akhirnya...", gumam Donghae pelan. "Ja! Donghae mau memberiku _Dare _apa?", tanya Hyukjae santai walau dalam hati-nya ia sedikit dag-dig-dug... takut-takut pria yang ada di depannya akan memberikan misi konyol untuknya.

"apa ya? Hmm...?", pria tampan itu terlihat berpikir. "aahh...!", Pemuda manis itu mulai gugup.

"aku ingin... kau mencium pipi orang yang sangat kau cintai...",

Eh?

Pemuda manis itu berkedip polos...

Pria tampan itu tiba-tiba sedikit blushing setelah mengatakan misi-nya...

.

.

.

**MEANWHILE**

"huft... akhirnya ketemu juga...", gumam seorang wanita setelah ia melihat Markas Kepolisian Seoul dari salah satu gedung tertinggi di Seoul melalui teropongnya. Ia membuang permen karet dari mulutnya sembarang lalu mengambil walkie talkie dari saku yang ia sampirkan di pinggangnya.

"... aku sudah menemukan markasnya..."

/ "bagus... bagus... kalau begitu, tunggu perintahku untuk membawanya..." /

"eh? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?", tanya wanita itu sedikit protes.

/ "Pabboya...! di sana masih banyak polisi yang tidak bertugas... kau harus melakukan dengan waktu dan keadaan yang tepat... Arra?" /

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya pelan. "baiklah... lalu, aku harus bagaimana?", tanya wanita itu mengalah.

/ "jadilah seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman atau kekasihnya... nanti kau bisa memasuki markas itu dan mencari sel yang ia tempati..." /

Wanita itu menyeringai tipis. "kedengarannya tidak buruk juga... baiklah, akan kulakukan...",

/ "baguslah kalau kau mengerti... setelah aku mendapat tanda dari Yun Ho, kau bisa bergerak untuk membawanya kembali kepadaku..." /

"kepada kita...! jika kau lupa, aku kemari hanya untuk-nya! Pa-sa-ngan-Hi-dup-ku!", protes wanita itu menekan kata yang ia ejakan.

/ "iya, iya... terserah... baik, ku akhiri... dan semoga berhasil, Jessica..." /

Wanita yang di panggil Jessica itu menaruh kembali Walkie Talkie-nya... kemudian ia menyeringai tipis. "tidak lama lagi...", gumamnya lalu ia melangkah menuju pintu gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_'__tunggulah Oppa... aku akan membawamu pulang... dan kita bisa hidup 'bahagia' seperti dulu...'_

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo Yeorebeun~!**

**Yumi's Back~! membawakan lanjutan Love You My Prisoner~!**

**etoo... Gomennasai udah lama gak Updated lagi... soalnya sekolahku mengadakan hari natal kemarin dan juga aku punya acara pas Tahun Baruan... jadi-nya yaahh... bakal lama lagi... eheheh :3**

**Ja! langsung bales Review Sebelumnya~!**

**.**

**.**

**Review's Reply :**

dekdes : mau liat Haek mandi? silahkan hubungi Heechul Oppa xD Siapa Hae sebenarnya? kasih tau gak yaah~! :3 tunggu aja di Chap berikutnya... Arigatou :D

isroie106 : yang terakhir itu... bisa di bilang seorang wanita yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Ke-Ka-Sih Haeppa :o ini udh lanjut~! Arigatou :)

haeveunka : tenang~! Urie Hyukkie gak bakal di gituin Haeppa saat aura pembunuh-nya keluar :3 Arigatou :)

ukeHyuk line : Hae emg selalu Daebak dan menyeramkan _*di jitak Hae*_ Yunho Oppa 'kan emang iseng _*ditendang YunHo* _xD Hyukkie bersikap manis karena ia suka ama Hae dan mau membimbing Hae karena permintaan Hae sendiri... Heechul Oppa TAHU segalanya tentang Haeppa... tapi gak mau kasih tahu :3 yang mencari Hae itu... coba aja tebak sendiri _*PLAKK!*_ xD ini udh Updated~! nih kecup boneka Chibi Heenim punya Saengku saja :P Arigatou :D

Haehyuk : Donghae gak punya dua kepribadian... hanya saja sifat pembunuh-nya muncul saat ia menjadi buronan... sedikit spoiler, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di saat Hae belum menjadi buronan... dulu ia hanyalah pria biasa yang memiliki pekerjaan yang biasa juga... dan tunggu saja kelanjutannya :) Arigatou :D

babyhyukee : Iced Girl Is Jessica Jung~! ini udh lanjut... Thank You :D

Polarise437 : entahlah, tanyakan saja pada Heenim... atau mungkin ia galau akan sesuatu _*Heechul bersin-bersin*_ dengan kekuatan cinta-nya pada Hae ia bisa menjinakkannya~! _*Hyukkie Blushing*_ orang ketiga yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Haek Oppa muncul~! Ya! Ya! Ya! Bisa jadi bisa jadi~! Hae Oppa salah satu Organisasi gelap tersebut _*PLAKK!*_ gak ding, lihat saja kelanjutannya :) Arigatou :D

cho. .794 : Ne, mereka membicarakan Hae... bisa di katakan anggota dan bos dari suatu kelompok jahat... Iced Girl itu Jessica, dia bilang pasangan hidup karena... yaa... aku gak mau spoiler _*PLAKK!*_ xD tunggu saja kelanjutannya :) Arigatou :D

NovaPolariself : Donghae bisa masuk penjara karena sesuai dengan kasus yang ia alami... dan juga salah satu alasan pula kenapa Leeteuk dan Heechul memasuk 'kannya kedalam penjara khusus pelanggaran berat _*little Spoiler*_ tadi itu Jessica~! ini udh lanjut, Arigatou :D

HAEHYUK IS REAL : eciiieee ciiieee~! yang deket~! ayo langsung NC-an aja _*digeplak Heechul*_ xD itu Jessica yang mengaku-ngaku kalo ia kekasih-nya Hae Oppa dan mendeklarasi 'kan kalo Hae HANYA UNTUKNYA~! _*teriak pake toa*_ ini udh lanjut, Arigatou~!

.

.

nah karena udh lama gak updated... dan juga udh lewat harinya... _*ehem.. ehem...*_

_!~Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~!_

and See You at Next Chapter~!

#Yumi Liu Anchofish


	7. A Wanted Person

**Love You, My Prisoner**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?)**

**Length : 7/?**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**All Characters Belong to God!"**_

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae maupun Donghae terdiam setelah pria tampan itu memberikan _Dare_ pada polisi manis tersebut. "men... ci-cium orang... yang kau cintai...?", ulang Hyukjae dan pemuda brunette itu mengangguk.

BLUSH

Sontak saja, kedua pipi Hyukjae langsung bersemu. Ia bingung apa ia harus mencium orang yang ia cintai atau memilih menyerah saja. "ta-tak ada _Dare_ yang lain saja kah?", pinta Hyukjae dan Donghae menggeleng.

"tidak ada… jadi, kau harus melakukannya… dan lagi pula kau yang mengusulkan permainan ini… aah dan juga kau bilang akan menerima pertanyaan atau tantangan dariku tanpa mengeluh…", ucap Donghae panjang lebar dan kembali Hyukjae bersemu hingga wajah hampir menyamai kepiting rebus. "hhh… ba-baiklah…", ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap pria brunette itu sedikit serius. Saat ingin memulai-nya, seseorang memanggil-nya.

"Hyukjae-ya~! Aahh… kau disini rupanya…!", sahut seseorang membuat mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah pintu sel. "... eoh? Jungmo? Ada apa?", tanya Hyukjae to the point. "Heechul Sunbaenim memanggilmu... sekarang...!", jawab pemuda yang di panggil Jungmo itu dan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Donghae-ya, _Dare_-nya nanti saja _Ne?_ Pai pai~!", langsung saja Hyukjae beranjak dari sel pria tampan itu untuk bergegas ke tempat Senior yang ia hormati itu... meninggalkan Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya dengan... kecewa?

"haaaahh...", ia menghela nafasnya lalu kemudian ia memilih untuk tidur saja.

.

.

"Heechul Hyung, ada yang bisa ku bantu?", sahut Hyukjae setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan interogasi. "Ne, bisakah kau mencari 'kan berkas orang ini di ruang arsip?", tanya Heechul sambil memberikan selembar foto seorang pria. Pemuda itu menatap sosok yang ada di gambar tersebut, lalu ia membalik 'kan foto tersebut melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis disana.

'_Choi Seung Hyun...? rasanya... aku pernah mendengar namanya...?', _pikir Hyukjae setelah membaca nama orang yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. "Hyukkie...?"

"eh? A-ah... Baik, Hyung...!", Hyukjae membungkuk hormat sebentar lalu ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "... bisa kalian pergi sebentar...? aku ingin menginterogasi-nya secara sendirian...", pinta-nya pada ketiga rekan tim-nya yang kebetulan ada disana. "Baik...!",

Dan kini, ruangan tersebut hanya dihuni oleh Heechul dan sosok pria beroriental yang duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di hadapannya. "Ja! Kita mulai saja...", gumam Heechul kemudian ia duduk pada kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan pria tersebut.

"...", pria itu hanya diam menatap pria cantik itu yang sekarang melihat sebentar sebuah dokumen yang mungkin adalah data-data tentangnya. "...hhh... sebenarnya, aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan interogasi yang biasanya ku lakukan...", ucap Heechul setelah ia menghela nafasnya bosan.

Pria itu mengernyit bingung.

"... akan ku tanya hal biasa saja... dan jangan terlalu tegang begitu... santai saja...", kembali Heechul berucap saat ia melihat tatapan pria tersebut. "... langsung saja, kepada siapa... kau melakukan pencurian sebelumnya?", tanya polisi cantik itu dan lagi pria yang ada di depannya enggan untuk menjawab.

"siapa boss-mu sekarang ini?", kembali Heechul bertanya dan tetap tak ada jawaban dari-nya membuat pria cantik itu mendesah pelan. "... dengar yaah... sebenarnya ada hukuman untuk seorang tahanan yang tidak menjawab interogasi _**–seperti sekarang ini—**_ baik itu di kurung di tempat khusus selama satu minggu ataupun dengan cara kekerasan...", jelas Heechul santai sedangkan pria itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"... tapi, kau begitu menarik... maka itu aku tak ingin menghukum-mu dengan berat...", lanjut Heechul sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria tersebut yang sekarang ini... terpaku akan obsidian Onyx itu. "jadi... kau mau menjawab...?", tanya Heechul yang nyaris berbisik dan dengan samar pria oriental itu mengangguk.

"baiklah... tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Tan Han Geng...",

.

.

.

**Ruang Arsip, 14.16 KST**

Hyukjae sedikit mengurut keningnya karena mencari dokumen tentang pria yang ada di foto yang ia pegang sekarang ini. Ruangan yang penuh dengan SEMUA data tentang kecelakaan, kasus, dan sebagainya membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit pusing.

"Lorong D-14... D-14...", gumamnya sambil mencari dokumen tersebut. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar saat ia melihat tulisan 'D-14', langsung ia mencari berkas yang di mintai Heechul. "...DS1-CSH-043...", kembali Hyukjae bergumam sambil mencari kode yang di maksud.

"aah...! ini dia...", ucapnya kemudian setelah ia mengambil sebuah map tebal _**–karena jumlah kertasnya—**_ berwarna cokelat kayu. Ia mengambil foto yang ia simpan dalam saku seragamnya kemudian ia menatap lekat pria yang ada di dalam-nya.

"Choi Seung Hyun...", gumamnya lirih. _'apa... aku pernah bertemu dengannya...?',_ pikirnya kalut dan tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis pelan. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk memberikan map yang sekarang ia pegang pada Heechul.

'_mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...'_,

.

.

.

**Big Area Prison, 14.38 KST**

Yunho menaruh kembali majalah yang ia baca ke dalam kardus yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar sel tahannya melihat sekitar ataupun suasana sekarang ini. "ramai-nya...", gumamnya pelan saat ia mendengar beberapa tahanan membuat kegaduhan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka. Pria bermata foxy itu berdiri lalu melangkah mendekati pintu sel-nya mengintip keluar lewat celah yang ada di pintu.

Ia menatap pintu sel nomor 150 yang berseberangan dari tempatnya. "Lee Dong Hae...", gumamnya pelan lalu ia menjauh dari pintu dan kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya menelusup ke bawah bantal untuk mengambil sesuatu... sebuah walkie talkie berukuran kecil.

"Aiden Lee ... sepertinya ia sedang istirahat...", ucapnya pada seseorang melalui benda komunikasi yang ia pegang.

/ "hmm... awasi terus U-Know, dia adalah kunci emas untuk tujuan kita..."/

"Ne, saya tahu boss...",

/ "aahh... dan juga, sekarang Jessica sudah ada di Seoul... dan ia akan membebaskanmu dan dia... saat ia datang berkunjung, bersikaplah biasa seolah belum pernah bertemu atau anggap saja dia adalah keluargamu... Arra?" /

"Ne, Algeseumnida... boss...", Yunho mengakhiri percakapannya kemudian menaruh kembali walkie talkie di bawah bantal-nya, lalu ia berbaring untuk tidur _**–karena lelah membaca dan bosan—**_

.

.

Kaos putih bergambar _Mickey Mouse_ yang di baluti dengan jaket denim berwarna biru tua, celana jeans biru menyelimuti kaki jenjang-nya dengan sepasang sepatu yang serasi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia membenarkan kacamata hitam yang membingkai kedua matanya dan suraian hitam lurus panjang-nya.

Ia menatap gedung yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian ia menghela nafas sebentar dan memasuki gedung yang merupakan markas kepolisian Seoul. Hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah memasuki-nya adalah, suasana yang tenang dengan beberapa petugas polisi yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Langsung saja ia melangkah ke tempat dua orang polisi yang terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu. "ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?", tanya salah satu pria itu ramah. "eemm... apa aku bisa mengunjungi tahanan bernama Jung Yun Ho?", tanya wanita itu.

"berkunjung? Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu isi ini terlebih dahulu dan silahkan tunggu sebentar...", pria itu memberikan dua lembar kertas pada wanita tersebut beserta pulpen untuk mengisinya. wanita itu menulis dengan santai dan setelah selesai ia mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada pria tadi. "... Jung Soo Yeon?", wanita itu mengangguk. " apa kau salah satu keluarga-nya?", kembali wanita _**–Soo Yeon—**_ itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "... ku pikir Yunho tidak punya—"

"aku sepupu jauhnya...", potong Sooyeon dan kembali pria itu mengangguk. "baiklah, Sooyeon-sshi, silahkan untuk menunggu sebentar...", Sooyeon kembali mengangguk dan ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan di sana sambil menunggu polisi tadi. Ia mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna puti dari tas selempangnya lalu membuka inbox pesan.

_**From : Private Number**_

_**Subject : none**_

_**Kau temui U-Know dulu dan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan 'dia', setelah itu cobalah kau menghasut penjaga penjara agar kau bisa leluasa mencari sel dimana 'ia' di tahan...**_

Ia mematikan kembali ponselnya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Lalu Sooyeon melangkah mengikuti pria itu ke tempat dimana sanak keluarga dari salah satu narapidana bisa berkomunikasi.

CKLEK

BLAM

Wanita itu melepas kacamatanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas selempang miliknya. "Oppa~!", Sooyeon bersahut saat ia melihat sosok pria bermata Foxy yang duduk di atas bangku dengan kaca sebagai perbatasan mereka. "... bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua? Kami ingin melepas rindu...", pinta Yunho dan di angguki imut oleh Sooyeon sambil menatap mereka melas.

"ba-baiklah, tapi... awas saja jika kau kabur...!", kedua pria itu langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua yang katanya melepas rindu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian , Sooyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. "melepas rindu? Denganmu? Yang benar saja...", dengus Sooyeon sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"huh! Aku lebih suka melepas rindu dengan Boojae-ku di bandingkan denganmu...", balas Yunho santai sedangkan wanita itu menekuk wajahnya kesal. "sudahlah, bagaimana dengan 'dia'? apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia di siksa? Apa—",

"Ssstt~!, bisakah kau tenang dulu...? kau itu cerewet sekali...!", dengus Yunho malas dengan wanita yang pernah menjadi rekan-nya saat ia berstatus Buronan dulu. "... iya iya... Mianhae~! Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Aiden Oppa?", kembali Sooyeon bertanya sedikit tenang.

"dia baik-baik saja... hanya saja... mulai berbeda...", Sooyeon menautkan alisnya bingung. "berbeda? Apa maksudmu?", tanya-nya bingung

"kau masih ingat saat sebelum Aiden resmi bergabung dengan kita?", wanita itu mengangguk. "... kurasa, obat yang di berikan boss sudah hilang dari tubuhnya...", jelas Yunho pelan sedangkan Sooyeon melebarkan kedua matanya. "a-apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah untuk menghilangkan obat itu hanya bisa di lakukan oleh boss sendiri?",

"maka dari itu... aku juga bingung kenapa... tapi, ada dua kemungkinan menurutku...",

"kemungkinan apa?",

"pertama, karena masa aktif-nya sudah habis... kedua—", Sooyeon meneguk ludahnya entah karena apa. "—salah satu dari petugas disini tahu tentang obat yang ada di tubuhnya dan membuat penawarnya...", lanjut Yunho kemudian.

"pfftt~! Kau bergurau! Mana ada petugas disini tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan obat yang ada di dalam Aiden Oppa...", ucap Sooyeon sedikit mengejek pria yang ada di depannya. "aku sudah bilang jika itu hanya kemungkinan saja... dan lagi pula, aku punya dua orang yang harus di waspadai disini...", raut wajah wanita itu kembali serius.

"... dua orang?",

"Ne, orang itu adalah Kim Hee Chul... dia salah satu polisi senior yang berbahaya bagi kita... kau ingat kejadian saat kita berada Gangnam? Dia bisa tahu dimana kita bersembunyi ataupun pergi ke suatu tempat... dia bagaikan indera bagi pasukan kepolisian...", Sooyeon mengangguk pelan... mengerti.

"aku akan mencari info tentang Kim Hee Chul itu... lalu yang kedua?",

"yang kedua, namanya Lee Hyuk Jae... aku tak terlalu tahu tentang dirinya karena ia adalah anggota baru kepolisian... cobalah kau juga sekalian mencari info tentang dirinya...", kembali Sooyeon paham dan tak lama pintu terbuka memunculkan sosok polisi yang sebelumnya bersama Yunho.

"baiklah, waktunya sudah habis...", ucapnya singkat.

"Ne, Oppa... besok aku datang lagi~! Annyeong~!", Sooyeon tersenyum manis pada Yunho lalu ia melangkah keluar dan pria tampan itu kembali ke sel-nya. Sedikit berbasa-basi, wanita itu sedikit berbungkuk salam pada beberapa polisi yang ia temui dan langsung ia melangkah keluar menjauhi markas kepolisian tersebut.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkah menuju ruang interogasi dimana Heechul dan seorang pria berada. Sesekali ia menyapa para rekan atau senior-nya saat ia berpapasan dengan mereka. Lalu kedua kakinya terhenti di depan pintu besi dengan tulisan 'Interogasi B-2'.

Ia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut hingga suara senior yang ia hormati itu mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

KRIIIEETT

"Heechul Hyung, ini data yang kau... eh? Kenapa dia _TopLess_?", pemuda manis itu mengernyit saat ia melihat Hangeng yang tidak memakai atasan. "apa? Oohh... bisa di bilang bagian dari interogasi juga Hyuk... jadi, mana datanya?", Heechul mengadah tangannya meminta apa yang di bawakan Hyukjae.

"ini...", pemuda manis itu melangkah mendekati Heechul dan kemudian memberikan map tersebut pada pria cantik itu. "Gomawo Hyukkie~! Ja! kau boleh pulang sekarang...", Hyukjae menautkan alisnya bingung... pulang? Bukankah terlalu awal untuknya pulang ke rumah?

"...? memangnya kau tidak melihat jam...?", tanya Heechul setelah paham maksud Hoobae-nya. Pemuda manis itu langsung melihat jam yang tergantung di atas pintu, sekarang sudah pukul 14.53 KST

"Hyung, apa tidak terlalu awal? Biasanya aku pulang setengah empat nanti...?"

"anggap saja hadiah terima kasih ku sudah membantu beberapa hal... dan juga kau salah satu Hoobae kesayanganku...", jelasnya sambil menepuk kepala pemuda manis tersebut. "N-Ne Hyung... Gomawo...",

Pemuda manis itu membungkuk hormat sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan sepeninggal Hyukjae, pria cantik itu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. "...", ia melangkah mendekati Hangeng yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. "kita lanjutkan yang sempat tertunda tadi...", ucapnya kemudian ia mengusap punggung pria tersebut tak menyadari wajah Hangeng yang merona tipis.

"ku akui, kau memiliki kulit yang lumayan halus, dan juga kau memiliki otot yang baik...", pria cantik itu terus mengusap tubuh belakang Hangeng seperti mencari sesuatu. "dan juga... aku salut dengan boss-mu... bisa membuat semacam stiker yang sangat mirip dengan warna dan struktur kulit-mu...",

Tangan Heechul yang mengusap punggung Hangeng itu mulai menarik sebuah benda yang terbuat dari silikon yang menempel di sana... di sekitar belakang leher.

SREET

Heechul langsung terdiam.

"kau...", Hangeng sedikit menoleh ke belakang melihat polisi cantik itu yang sekarang terdiam menatap sesuatu di punggungnya.

"kau... salah satu anggota '_itu'_?",

.

.

.

**Skip Time, Some Apartement, 19:37 KST**

Di salah satu pintu apartemen, ada seorang wanita yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop di ruangannya. Ia terlihat sangat serius dengan layar laptop tersebut, hingga raut wajahnya berubah masam. "uugh! Wig ini panas sekali...!", dengusnya sambil melepas rambut palsu berwarna hitam lurus yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Kemudian ia mengambil ikat rambut dari laci meja kerja-nya kemudian mengikat kuncir kuda suraian blonde-nya.

Dan kembali ia melanjutkan kegiatannya, yakni mencari info dua orang yang dikatakan rekan kriminalnya yang sekarang berada di dalam jeruji besi. Dengan lihai ia melakukan Hacking situs kepolisian lalu membuka daftar anggota.

KLIK

Pertama, ia membuka profil seorang polisi yang memiliki paras canti, Kim Hee Chul.

"oohh, jadi dia... Kim Hee Chul, yang hampir menangkap Boss saat di Gangnam?", wanita itu mengangguk kemudian ia langsung mem-print profil pria tersebut. Kemudian ia memilih anggota kedua... Lee Hyuk Jae.

"hah? Ige Mowya?", ia menautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat profil polisi baru. _'memangnya di kepolisian boleh menyembunyikan identitas?', _batinnya heran. "hanya nama, tanggal lahir status, pangkat, dan hobi... tch! Menyebalkan...!", dengus wanita itu dan ia mem-print profil pemuda tersebut _**–sambil mengumpat tak jelas—**_

Ia mengambil profil Hyukjae dan menatap foto pemuda tersebut. "rasanya... aku pernah melihat orang ini... tapi dimana?", gumamnya pelan dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi.

Ia menoleh ke ponsel-nya...

_**Boss Calling...**_

Ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah menggeser'kan gambar untuk menjawab dan mengubah ke mode Loudspeaker.

/ "kau sudah bertemu dengan U-Know...?" /

"Ne, dan U-Know bilang... katanya pengaruh obat yang kau berikan pada Aiden Oppa sudah tak ada lagi di tubuhnya... juga memberitahu ku tentang dua orang yang harus di curigai...",

/ "sudah habis...? masalah obat hal yang sangat mudah... lalu, siapa saja dua orang yang di curigai..." /

"boss tahu 'kan pria bernama Hee Chul itu...? dia yang pertama...", wanita itu pindah tempat menjadi duduk di atas kasur empuknya.

/ "si keparat itu? Sudah jelas dialah yang harus di waspadai... lalu yang kedua?" /

"eeem... yang kedua, nama Lee Hyuk Jae.. dan ukh! Susah cari profil atau pun hal-hal mengenai orang itu...",

/ "kau bilang... Lee Hyuk Jae?" /

"Ne... memangnya kenapa Boss?", tanya wanita itu namun tak ada respon dari atasannya. "boss?",

/ "... tidak apa-apa... soal Lee Hyuk Jae, biar aku yang mengurusnya... karena aku tahu tentang dia..." /

"baiklah... terserah boss saja... aah iya! Jika tiba-tiba boss meneleponku di situasi yang tidak tepat, tolong panggil aku dengan nama Sooyeon dan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan keponakan atau cucu kalau bisa...", ucap wanita itu santai kemudian ia sedikit menyeringai saat mendengar umpatan samar dari atasannya.

/ "terserah kau saja, Jessica..." /

Dan percakapan itu telah berakhir dengan wanita yang bernama Jessica yang untuk saat ini memakai nama samarannya, Soo Yeon.

.

.

.

.

.

_...Tirai permasalahan sebentar lagi akan terbuka lebar..._

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Holla~ Minna-san~! Yumi kembali setelah hilang sekian lama :'D**

**Heheheh... Gomennasai~! Karena kegiatan lain membuatku telat updated **

**dan juga Eun Ra yang pusing dengan PKL-nya... jadi FF-nya yang **_**'Alfheim'**_** dan **_**'M.L.H Side Story' **_**bakal lama updatednya..**

**dan... uuuurrhh~! Disini dingin sekali *Huuaatchii~!* #Abaikan**

**tapi kami bakal meyelesaikan FF kami dan membuat yang baru...**

**untuk meramaikan HaeHyuk di FFn~! *tebar kemenyan(?) *ditimpuk Rin***

**So, RnR Arigatou Gozaimasu~!**

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	8. Capture

**Love You, My Prisoner**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T - M**

**Genre : Romance, Crime(?)**

**Length : ****8****/?**

**Disclaimer :**

**_"_****_All Characters Belong to God!"_**

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! If You DIDN'T LIKE, Please to CLOSE or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu tempat di Busan, ada seorang pria yang melangkah santai menyusuri jalan trotoar dan sesekali ia melihat-lihat toko yang di setiap pinggir jalan. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga bawah membuat beberapa orang yang ia lewati sedikit bergidik takut saat mereka sesaat merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk dari pria tersebut.

"... tuan, apa tidak perlu menggunakan mobil...?", tanya seorang pemuda yang berada di sebelah pria itu. "tidak perlu, lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi dengan jalan kaki seperti ini...", jawab pria itu pada pemuda yang merupakan pengawal pribadinya.

Pria itu mengambil ponsel-nya saat benda persegi panjang itu bergetar di saku kemeja-nya. Langsung ia mengambil ponsel tersebut kemudian mengusap layar sebentar dan memunculkan sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk.

**_From : G-D_**

**_Subject : none_**

**_"_****_temui aku di tempat biasa... ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu...",_**

Pria itu menaruh kembali ponselnya.

"tolong kau bawa 'kan mobil-ku ke _W Hotel_...", titah-nya pada pengawalnya. ".. lalu, bagaimana dengan tuan?",

"aku bisa naik taxi untuk kesana... laksanakan perintah..!", pengawal itu membungkuk hormat lalu ia berlari dari arah berlawanan untuk mengambil mobil yang di perintahkan boss-nya sedangkan pria itu mempercepat langkahnya saat kebetulan ada taxi yang berhenti dekat dengan halte bus.

.

.

Sooyeon **_–Jessica—_** berdiri di depan markas kepolisian untuk mengunjungi Yunho sambil membawa sebuah tas yang berisikan sesuatu. Ia melangkah memasuki tempat tersebut dan mengisi beberapa persyaratan untuk menjenguk tahanan sesuai dengan aturan disana. Gadis itu langsung melangkah mengikuti salah satu petugas yang menemani-nya ke tempat mereka bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung.

Ia kemudian duduk untuk menunggu Yunho dan tak lama kemudian muncul sosok seorang pria dan seorang petugas lainnya. "waktu kalian 10 menit...", ucap petugas tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"jadi... apa kau punya rencana?", tanya Yunho to the point. "Ne... tapi sebelum itu, aku sudah mendapatkan data dua orang yang kau maksud kemarin dan merangkup-nya sesingkat mungkin..", ucap Sooyeon sambil memperlihatkan 2-3 kertas berisikan profil seseorang. "... berikan padaku...",

"bagaimana? Kau lupa kalau ada kaca ?", Sooyen menautkan kedua alisnya. "lempar saja ke atas, kau tak melihat tinggi kaca pembatas ini ya?", gadis itu langsung mendongak sedikit... kemudian ia menyengir bodoh. Dokumen tersebut dilempar oleh Sooyeon melewati kaca pembatas yang lumayan tinggi dan dengan santai pria tampan itu menangkapnya.

"hmm... Kim Hee Chul, lahir 10 Juli, Gol. Darah AB...", manik mata Yunho menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertera pada kertas yang berada di genggamannya. "... prestasi yang di peroleh ; Penembak terbaik, Ketua pengejaran terbaik... hhhh.. memang sulit untuk menghadapi pria ini..", gumam Yunho saat melihat beberapa penghargaan lainnya milik Heechul. "lalu... profil berikutnya...", ia meletak 'kan dokumen Heechul dan beralih pada dokumen satu lagi... Hyukjae.

"... Lee Hyuk Jae, 04 April, Gol. Darah O—Ige Mwoya?", Yunho mengernyit bingung. "Ya, maksudnya apa ini...? kenapa tak ada riwayat lainnya mengenai pemuda ini?", tanya Yunho mengintimidasi. "aku sudah mencari di beberapa situs yang berkaitan dengan pemuda bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu... hasilnya sama saja, terkunci...", dengus Sooyeon dan Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan.

"... mungkin, Boss tahu mengenai Lee Hyuk Jae ini... yang secara teknis kita pernah berurusan dengannya dulu...", ucap Yunho dan mengembalikan berkas tersebut dengan cara yang sama **_–melemparinya—_**

"... memangnya... kita pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini?", Sooyeon menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "... iya... tapi itu 12 tahun yang lalu...", jelas Yunho singkat. "12 tahun yang lalu?",

"aahh... kau jelas tidak tahu karena waktu itu kau belum bergabung dengan kami... itupun empat tahun setelahnya...", sungut Yunho disaat ia melihat tampang bodoh gadis yang berada di hadapannya. "... iya, iya... aku hanya berpikir sesuatu saja... dan—ah! Tunggu sebentar...", Sooyeon menghentikan ucapannya saat ponselnya berbunyi singkat.

PIP

"dari siapa?", tanya Yunho.

"dari boss...", jawabnya singkat kemudian membaca pesan dengan sedikit serius.

**_From : Private Number_**

**_Subject : Warn!_**

**_"_****_waktu kita mulai berkurang... laksanakan tugasmu...!",_**

"boss memberitahukan apa?", tanya Yunho penasaran.

"kurasa boss ingin kalian berdua segera keluar dari sini... waktunya mulai berkurang...", jawab Sooyeon dan kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas selempang miliknya. "ohh... kalau begitu, itu adalah tugasmu... akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga dari sini...", cicit Yunho sedikit santai sedangkan Sooyeon mendengus melihat kelakuan rekannya tersebut.

"tch! Setidaknya bantu aku dari dalam juga... jika tidak, mungkin aku akan meminta boss untuk mengizinkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu pada pria cantik yang berada di ruang bawah tanah di markas...", ucap Sooyeon yang kemudian sebuah seringaian tipis menghias pada wajahnya saat ia melihat raut wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya berubah.

"jangan pernah menyentuh Boojae-ku...! atau kau akan ku bunuh...!", desis Yunho geram. "ooh~ seramnya~! Maka itu, kau HARUS membantuku dari dalam...", ucap gadis itu final dan mau tak mau pria tampan itu mengangguk dan tidak lama kemudian seorang sipir memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"waktu kalian sudah habis...", ucap sipir itu singkat.

"Ne, Oppa~! Sampai jumpa~!", sahut Sooyeon riang dan langsung melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. _'akting yang bagus... Jessica...', _pikir Yunho dan kemudian Sang Sipir langsung menuntun **_–menyeret—_** Yunho untuk kembali ke dalam sel miliknya.

.

.

**Area Latihan, 08:14 KST**

DOR

DOR

DOR

Suara tembakan terus menggema dari area latihan yang dibuat secara khusus oleh Heechul di ruang bawah tanah kantor kepolisian tersebut, dan jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa membuat tempat seperti itu. Seorang pemuda mengisi ulang peluru senjatanya kemudian membidik kembali pada target yang berada dua puluh meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang ini.

Di tarik pelatuk senjata tersebut, dan memuntahkan sebuah peluru yang melesat cepat mengenai bagian kepala target.

"kau semakin berkembang saja, bahkan mengenai tepat pada telinga target...", celetuk seseorang membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh ke ara pintu masuk. "Heechul Sunbae-nim...", pemuda itu langsung memberinya hormat pada pria cantik a.k.a Heechul tersebut.

"tapi ingat Hyukkie, jika dalam tugas penyerangan, sebisa mungkin kau jangan membunuh tersangka... kecuali jika dalam keadaan mendesak...", lanjut Heechul sambil menepuk pelan bahu pemuda tersebut yang tak lain ada Hyukjae.

"Ne, Hyung... tentang itu sudah sangat jelas...", ucapnya sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya membuat Heechul gemas sendiri dengan mengacak suraian cokelat cerah milik pemuda tersebut. "aah, iya... Hyukkie... ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu...", raut wajah Heechul berubah serius.

"_mereka_ mulai bergerak kembali...", ucapnya kemudian.

"maksud Hyung... kelompok itu...?", Heechul mengangguk. "dan yang terpenting... mereka akan membawa tahanan 1015 itu kembali...", ucapnya yang kemudian disambung dalam hati pada bagian akhirnya. "Do-Donghae... akan di bawa kembali oleh mereka?", ulang Hyukjae.

"Ne, sebisa mungkin kau terus mengawasi atau menjaga si ikan itu...", pria cantik itu tersenyum maklum pada Hyukjae yang terlihat lesu dengan ekspresi cemas yang tercetak jelas pada wajah manisnya. "... kau mencintai dia 'kan?", pemuda manis itu langsung mendongak menatap Heechul. "jangan kau pikir jika aku tak tahu apa-apa dengan hubungan kalian yang semakin lama kian dekat... pesanku saja... jika kau mencintai-nya, cobalah untuk _melindungi_-nya...", ucap Heechul kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae dan melangkah meninggalkan-nya yang sedikit bersemu.

_'__aku sangat tahu Hyung... aku akan melindunginya semampuku...',_

.

.

**Leeteuk's Room, 09:58 WIB**

"Yo Hyung! Kau memanggilku?", celetuk Heechul setelah memasuki ruang kerja Leeteuk selaku atasannya. "Tch! Chullie-ya, dimana sopan santunmu ketika memasuki ruangan atasanmu eoh?", dengus Leeteuk melihat kelakuan bawahannya yang seenaknya memasuki ruangannya tanpa permisi. "baiklah... baiklah, Mianhae Hyungie~! Jadi ada apa memanggilku?",

"hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu...", ucap Leeteuk pelan. "...", pria cantik itu terdiam saat ia melihat raut wajah Leeteuk yang mulai serius. "aku punya firasat buruk...", ucap Leeteuk pelan. "... apa mengenai _Mereka_ ?", Leeteuk mengangguk.

"... firasatku mengatakan... mereka akan membawa Donghae... sekarang juga...", Heechul sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya namun ia tetap berusaha tetap dengan wajah santainya sekedar untuk membuat atasannya itu tidak terlalu panik. "soal itu, ya? Aku sudah memberitahukan pada mereka yang berjaga di depan markas ataupun di dalam gedung ini... ", ucap Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"... itu bagus... hanya saja, ada lagi yang benar-benar membuatku cemas...", Leeteuk menunduk 'kan kepalanya. "apa itu?",

"kemungkinan... mereka akan—",

Pria cantik itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

.

.

BUAGH

DUAGH

"Ukh!",

"Aarrgghh!",

Satu per satu polisi yang berjaga di depan markas telah tumbang oleh seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup dan topeng berwarna hitam. Ia melangkah dengan santai memasuki bangunan tersebut serta menulikan pendengarannya saat ia mendengar bunyi alarm.

_"__sosok mencurigakan telah memasuki area markas! Di ulangi! Sosok mencurigakan telah memasuki area markas!",_

Di balik topeng ia menyeringai tipis disaat ia melihat beberapa polisi bersiap melepaskan tembakan ke arah dirinya. "Berhenti ditempat dan angkat kedua tanganmu!", seru salah satu polisi memerintahkan orang itu. "...", sosok itu tak menyahut dan ia mengambil langkah dan kembali terhenti saat sebuah tembakan terdengar olehnya.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI DI TEMPAT!",

"oh yeah?", sosok itu bersua kemudian...

"sayangnya... aku tak mau mendengar perintah dari orang rendahan sepertimu...", lanjutnya datar dan yang kemudian suara tembakan terus terdengar di depan markas.

.

.

"tch! Tak kusangka mereka benar-benar datang saat ini juga...", desis Heechul sambil melihat layar LCD yang menampilkan kejadian depan markas yang terekan kamera CCTV. "Heechul Sunbaenim... apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Sungmin. "kau dan bawahanmu perketat penjagaan di area kelas berat sekarang juga! Lalu Siwon, kau bantu yang lain di pintu masuk..!", Sungmin dan Siwon berkata 'baik' dengan lantang dan bergegas menuju tempat yang sesuai di perintahkan.

"lalu Hyukkie...", pemuda manis itu langsung bersikap siaga. "kau harus bersamaku...",

"Baik!",

Manik malam milik pria cantik itu terus menatap rekaman CCTV dengan geramnya disaat ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang melangkah dengan riang memasuki markas polisi sambil melangkahi beberapa polisi yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah.

'_tch! Jadi.. si pria brengsek itu menyuruh gadis lampir itu...?!', _pikir Heechul. "Hyukjae-ya! Ikut aku!", sahut Heechul kemudian berlalu dengan cepat ke suatu tempat sedangkan Hyukjae langsung menyusul.

.

.

**Big Area Prison, 10:45 KST**

Gadis pirang tersebut melangkah dengan santai bersama dengan sosok bertopeng yang berada di sebelahnya memasuki area penjara yang berada di lantai dasar. Keduanya terhenti disaat mereka melihat sosok pemuda yang menodongkan senjatanya ke arah mereka, bersama 30 orang yang berada di belakang pemuda tersebut

"... berhenti dan jangan bergerak...!", sahut pemuda yang diketahui Sungmin. "kurasa... kita kalah banyak...", gumam gadis pirang tersebut dan mereka berdua perlahan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas, kemudian Sungmin menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk memborgol mereka berdua...

BUAGH

DUAGH

Pandangannya teralihkan ke belakang, mendapati sosok pria bersurai hitam legam yang menyerang bawahan-nya. "kau...!", desis Sungmin dan langsung memerintahkan sisa bawahannya untuk menyerang pria tersebut. "... kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat... U-Know...", sahut sosok bertopeng tersebut pada pria yang dipanggil U-Know a.k.a Yunho.

"maaf saja... sedikit sulit untuk membuka pintu... kalau kau ingin tahu...", balas Yunho sambil melawan polisi yang menyerangnya baik itu dengan pukulan ataupun tembakan. Keadaan di penjara berat tersebut bisa di bilang sepi, karena seluruh tahanan penghuni area kelas berat sudah dipindahkan ke tempat lain... walau sebenarnya mereka melupakan Donghae yang masih tertidur di sel-nya.

"ayolah kalian berdua, jangan main-main~! Kita harus membawa Aiden Oppa~!", dengus Jessica kemudian bersikap tidak peduli saat ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yunho yang mengatakan _'berisik!-lebih-baik-bantu-juga'_.

"kita memang harus cepat... tapi setidaknya berhenti bersikap manja Jessica...", celetuk sosok bertopeng tersebut sambil menyerang beberapa polisi. "haahh... baiklah~!", ucap gadis pirang itu kemudian.

.

.

**DongHae's Jail, 11:01 KST**

"HOOAAAMM~!", Donghae meregangkan tubuhnya sekedar menghilangkan rasa kakunya selama ia tertidur. Ia menautkan alisnya ketika ia melihat waktu yang tertera di jam dinding miliknya. _'tumben sekali...', _pikirnya sambil mengingat kembali dimana ia biasanya belum bangun pada waktu yang di tentukan pasti ada yang membangunkannya... baik itu dengan cara lembut seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pemuda manis yang diam-diam ia sukai... ataupun dengan cara kasar yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pria cantik yang tak lain adalah Heechul selaku seorang polisi yang sangat di takuti hampir seluruh tahanan disini.

"UUAAARRGGHH!", ia tersentak saat telinganya menangkap suara teriakan dari luar sel-nya. Sedikit lesu karena sehabis bangun tidur, ia melangkah mendekati pintu sekedar mengintip keluar melihat keadaan.

"Hai Oppa~!",

"Whoaahh!", refleks ia melangkah mundur hingga membuat-nya ia terjungkal saat dengan tiba-tiba wajah seorang gadis muncul tepat di pintu sel tahanannya. "Oppa, Gwenchana?!", tanya gadis itu cemas sedangkan yang di cemaskan masih sedikit syok dan berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. "tunggu sebentar Oppa, akan ku buka pintu sialan ini~!", entah apa yang dilakukan gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu perbuat, ia langsung melangkah mundur mendekati kasur miliknya.

BLAARR

Refleks kembali ia melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan wajahnya saat gadis itu meledak 'kan pintu sel-nya dengan bom. "Nah, Oppa..! ayo kita pergi dari sini...!", celetuk gadis itu sambil tersenyum aneh membuat Donghae sedikit bergidik ngeri. "eum? Ada apa Oppa? Ayo kita pergi~!", ucap gadis itu setelah mendekati pria brunette itu dan menggenggam tangannya tanpa permisi.

"maaf saja... aku tak kenal dengan-mu...", ucap Donghae datar dan gadis itu membulatkan kedua matanya. "O-Oppa? Kau lupa denganku? Ini aku... Jessica..!", ucap gadis itu sedikit frustasi dan Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ya! Kau lupa yah jika pengaruh obatnya sudah tidak ada pada tubuhnya?", celetuk seseorang sambil bersandar pada dinding. "Ah! Iya aku lupa...", dengus pria itu saat menatap Jessica yang menepuk jidatnya merutuki kebodohannya.

"O-Obat...? Yunho-ya, kau tahu siapa gadis ini?",

"HEH?! Kenapa Aiden Oppa masih mengingatmu sedangkan aku dilupakan begitu?!", protes Jessica yang kemudian di hadiahi sebuah jitakan dari pria tampan yang telinganya terasa panas mendengar protesnya. "berisik! Nah, Victoria... bisakah kau membuat Aiden tertidur...?", pinta Yunho pada sosok bertopeng yang di panggil Victoria tersebut.

"hhh... baiklah...", sosok bertopeng hitam itu melangkah mendekati Donghae yang masih bingung sekaligus was-was. "siapa kau? Ma—"

BUGH

Victoria langsung memukul tengkuk belakang leher pria brunette dan jatuh pingsan. "Yosh! Sekarang tinggal satu lagi...", ucap Yunho sambil memapah Donghae di pundak kirinya. "satu lagi? Bukankah hanya kau dan Aiden Oppa saja?", Jessica menautkan kedua alisnya heran. "beberapa hari yang lalu, selain membawa kembali Aiden, boss ingin kita bawa salah satu dari anggota polisi disini...", jelas Yunho sambil melangkah keluar dari sel penjara.

"salah satu... anggota polisi?", kali ini Victoria bersua.

"Ne, dia adalah—"

DORR

DORR

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yunho langsung menghindar disaat sebuah tembakan terdengar olehnya. Iris kelamnya melirik pada sosok Hyukjae selaku penembak tadi. "Jangan bergerak!", seru Hyukjae sambil menodongkan senjatanya tepat ke arah mereka. Di balik topeng hitam miliknya, Victoria sedikit membelalak 'kan kedua matanya.

"U-Know... mungkinkah dia itu...", pria tampan itu mengangguk. "iya... dia... yang boss inginkan...", lanjutnya pelan. "...", gadis pirang yang berada di antara mereka berdua hanya menatap Hyukjae datar dari atas hingga ke bawah. "apa maksudnya...? boss menginginkan seorang pemuda **_–manis—_** yang tak punya apa-apa...?", tanya Jessica... benar-benar bingung.

"akan kujelaskan di saat kita sudah berada di markas..", sahut Yunho sambil menepuk pelan kepala gadis tersebut. "hmp... tak kusangka... kau sudah sebesar ini eoh...", Victoria membuka suara sambil melipat kedua tangannya menatap intens Hyukjae dari balik topengnya. "...?", Hyukjae menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "aahh... iya, aku lupa kejadian itu sudah lama sekali...", ucap Victoria sambil melepas topeng miliknya. "kalau tak salah... 12 tahun yang lalu—", sebuah seringaian tercetak pada wajah cantiknya.

"—dimana aku membunuh ibumu...",

DEGH

Tak sadar, sebuah amarah perlahan merasuki diri pemuda manis tersebut. "kau...!", tanpa ba-bi-bu Hyukjae melepas tembakan ke arah Victoria yang dengan mudah-nya menghindari tembakan dari pemuda tersebut sedangkan Yunho dan Jessica hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan bosan. Wanita serba hitam itu terus menghindar hingga akhirnya ia sudah berada di sebelah kiri Hyukjae yang sekarang bergeming.

"mungkin kau tidak tahu kejadian itu karena saat itu kau berumur delapan tahun, usia anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa...", bisik Victoria. "kurasa... Boss menginginkanmu, karena ada alasan tertentu semenjak kejadian itu...", lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya bersiap untuk memukul tengkuk leher pemuda manis tersebut sebelum—

DOR

DOR

Sebuah tembakan mengarah padanya.

"tch! Pengganggu...!", desis Victoria setelah menghindari tembakan dari seorang polisi yang ternyata Heechul. "lama tidak berjumpa, tubuh karet...!", sapa Heechul sarkastik. "... ternyata benar, pria brengsek itu memintamu untuk membawa Hyukkie pada dirinya untuk memuaskan hasrat membunuhnya yang tertunda eoh?", lanjutnya sambil merangkul Hyukjae yang masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"tch! U-Know, Jessica... kita pergi!", celetuknya dan diangguki oleh mereka berdua. Jessica melepas penutup granat dan melemparnya ke dinding penjara yang sebelumnya di tempati Donghae...

BLAARR

Dinding tersebut hancur karena ledakan dan mereka langsung melarikan diri.

"Donghae!", teriak Hyukjae saat kesadarannya yang sempat melayang entah karena apa terkumpul kembali karena mendengar ledakan. "Donghae...!", ia melepas rangkulan Heechul dan berlari berusaha mengejar mereka bertiga yang membawa pria brunette tersebut.

"Hyukkie...!", panggil Heechul yang kemudian menyusulnya.

Pemuda manis itu terus berlari mengejar mereka yang berlari menuju sebuah helikopter yang berada di lapangan kosong yang tak jauh dari markas kepolisian. "Ooii Hyukkie!", Heechul terus memanggil Hyukjae sambil berusaha menyusulinya.

Nafas Hyukjae mulai memberat, namun ia memaksakan paru-paru-nya untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen... dan kemudian ia melambatkan larinya disaat ia melihat mereka bertiga mulai menaiki helikopter berwarna hitam.

"Donghae...", matanya terfokus pada sosok Donghae yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Donghae...", tanpa sadar kedua matanya mulai memanas.

Wanita serba hitam itu menoleh saat ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka. "... ooh, kukira siapa...", gumamnya lalu ia mengambil sebuah cambuk khusus dari tas miliknya **_–yang berada di transportasi udara tersebut—_**

"...", ia sedikit mengernyit saat ia mendengar gumaman Hyukjae yang samar... 'Donghae'.

"jadi... kau ingin bersamanya?", tanya-nya sambil menyeringai dan Hyukjae langsung terdiam. "Oh Well, bersiaplah~!", Victoria mulai mengayunkan cambukannya hingga tali hitam tersebut mulai melilit tubuh pemuda manis tersebut... tapi...

ZLAASSHH

Tali hitam tersebut terputus saat Heechul memotongnya dengan cepat menggunakan pisau kecil miliknya. "Tch! Kita pergi sekarang!", titah Victoria dan baling-baling helikopter tersebut perlahan bergerak kemudian berputar sangat cepat menimbulkan angin di sekelilingnya.

"Ja, sampai jumpa~!", gumam Victoria sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Donghae~!", Heechul langsung menahan tubuh Hyukjae yang ingin sekali mengejar helikopter tersebut. "Hyukkie...! Hyuk, tenanglah...", ucap Heechul sambil menahan Hyukjae yang mulai berontak dan lelehan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

"DONGHAEEE!",

.

.

.

**Another Place, 13:08 KST**

CKLEK

BLAM

BRUGH

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup dan suara seseorang terjatuh menggema di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap dan hanya sebuah jendela besar dengan tirai saja yang menjadi sumber pencahayaan tersebut. "bagaimana?", tanya seorang pria yang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati segelas _Red Wine _miliknya.

"sesuai perintah, kami berhasil membawa kembali Aiden Lee...", jawab seseorang sambil menyeret tubuh seorang pria brunette yang tak sadarkan diri. "bagus... lalu, yang satunya?",

"... gagal, karena Kim Hee Chul berhasil melindungi-nya...", ucap pria a.k.a Yunho.

Pria itu menaruh gelas-nya di atas meja kecil di samping sofa yang ia duduki. "haaahh... memang sulit untuk mendapatkan anak dari wanita jalang itu yang sekarang telah di asuh oleh si Heechul sialan itu...", ucap pria itu yang tersirat perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat. "tenang saja, kami akan mencoba mendapatkan Lee Hyuk Jae sebisa kami...", sahut Yunho meyakinkan.

"hmp! Baiklah... U-Know, bawa Aiden ke Laboratorium dan suruh Kris untuk mensuntik 'kan kembali obat yang sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya...", titah pria itu sambil beranjak dari sofa-nya dan melangkah mendekati jendela besar yang berada di belakang sofa yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

"_Yes, Master T.O.P_...", Yunho kembali memapah Donghae dan beranjak dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan sosok pria yang di panggol T.O.P itu.

_'__... akan kupastikan... anak itu... akan mati di tanganku...',_

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**A/N :**

**Hello, Minna-san~! Ogenki Desuka? A-ah... bagaimana kabar kalian? Sehat selalu 'kan? ^_^ kuharap Tuhan selalu memberikan kesehatan untuk kita semua~!**

**Eemm... sudah berapa lama yah, gak updated lagi? Yang pasti lumayan lama *hiks***

**Gomennasai~! Kesibukanku kian menumpuk dan ditambah lagi aku gak dapet pencerahan untuk melanjutkan FF ini dan Side Story untuk FF ini juga... begitu juga dengan EunRa yang nasibnya sama denganku :'D**

**...****_But, we serious to completed our stories and publish a new story_****...**

**Nah nah~! Berhubung gak tau mau bilang apa... balas Review yang tertunda~!**

**Review's Reply :**

**HaeHyuk546 : **konfliknya udh mulai nih, tapi... kalo aneh maaf ya? Soalnya rada susah juga buat konflik yang berasa banget... Arigatou~!** :)**

**Dekdes : **tadinya sih pengen gitu, tapi mungkin ceritanya agak beda dari yang ku pikirkan... siapa itu Hyukjae yang sebenarnya? Nanti akan ku perjelas di Next Chap~! Arigatou **:D**

**Isroie106 : **bosnya TOP :3 dan yeah, ada sesuatu di antara mereka 12 tahun yang lalu~! tapi tunggu saja, bakal ku perjelas kok ;) Arigatou~!

**ChoYenie94 : **sabar yah Haeppa~! #Pukpuk** :v **HanChul Is Here... tapi gak terlalu sering muncul... Gomenne *uhuk* Arigatou~! **:)**

**Haehyuk86 : **Hae dan Jessica dulu ada hubungannya.. tapi~! Nanti kuperjelas di Next Chap... dan juga tentang boss dengan Hyukkie... kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu... sebuah kejadian yang tak bisa dingat oleh Urie Hyukkie~! Arigatou **:D**

**Kakimulusheenim : **kemungkinan di Ending mereka encehan** xD **soal obat, tadinya sih pengen ambil dari dunia real tapi bingung juga apa yang cocok... jadinya ngarang aja deh x3 obatnya itu kayak cuci otak yang merubah sosok yang awalnya baik menjadi jahat :^) yeaah.. itu aja penjelasannya nanti di Chap berikutnya... Arigatou **:D**

**SweetPolarise86 : **Calm Down Little Sis~! Dan juga, tak usah repot-repot buat Review.. padahal kita satu kamar lho **=,=** tapi, Thanks for review my little dongsaeng~! Endingnya romantis kok... tapi di ranjang Haeppa** xD #PLAKK! **

**SafiRuby-KuShiro : **salam kenal~! Kalo penasaran, teruslah ikuti ceritanya... soal HanChul, mungkin agak sedikit aku ceritain karena aku fokus ke HaeHyuk... Urie Hyukkie baik-baik saja kok :D Airgatou~!

**HaeHyukLoverShip : **i-iya... terima kasih sudah me-review... ("^,^)

**MysteriousSider : **kayaknya pernah ketemu deh... tapi –ah sudahlah :3 terus ikuti kelanjutannya dan soal hubungan boss dengan Hyukkie... memang dari masa lalu dan juga faktor lainnya *lha? Eheheh... Arigatou **:D**

**Akai Tsuki HH : **Thanks For Your Review **:D**

**Polarise437 : **Donghae ama Hyukkie... kayaknya gak apa-apa *digeplak :3 teheheh.. rahasia~! Hyukkie bukannya lupa ingatan atau amnesia... hanya kesulitan untuk mengingat saja :o Yup! Tebankanmu tepat~! SeungHyun a.k.a TOP, dan juga... gomen kalo konfliknya rada gaje *uhuk* Arigatou** :D**

**HAEHYUK IS REAL : **bisa jadi bisa jadi** xD **Donghae anak buah dari *PIIP* dan ditubuhnya terdapat obat *PIIP* maaf di sensor **xD** #PLAKK! Nanti kuperjelas di Next Chap... Arigatou **:D**

**HHSHelviJjang : **Heenim mengetahui SEGALA-nya~! Dan begitulah lika-liku dari seorang Lee Dong Hae karena kasus yang ia dapati **B-)** *ditendang Hae* Arigatou **:D**

**Alipp : **terima kasih~! And Thanks for Review **:D**

**Aah iya, soal SidaStory, akan ku buat setelah FF ini sudah Chapter 10 :3 jadi tunggu saja Ne~! **

**RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu :D**

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


End file.
